Obey the Master
by Mr. MSTJS
Summary: After having a revelation about Naruto, Kiba finds himself wanting to learn more and more about the Kyuubi. He eventually finds out that his feelings for Naruto go beyond friendship. KibaNaru Yaoi, Lemon in later chapters. R&R please.
1. Forced Missions

**Okay, Okay. Here is the revised edition of my old story, Obey the Master. It is much better than the original so far, and I hope you all like it. Yes, it does contain my oc's (read profile for bios) but only a few of them, to spice up the story and to differntiate this from other KibaNaru stories.**

**I dont own Naruto. This contains yaoi, and lemon in future chapters. Reviews help me update faster, so i'd appreciate it. Please enjoy, and if you've read the original, this is different, so you may want to read this.**

And now, the story!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Kiba's POV**

What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I mean seriously! That BITCH of a Hokage just loves to make my life a living Hell, doesn't she? What the hell is she trying to prove? I mean, honestly, did I do something to piss her off THAT bad?

Today had started out as normal as any other day would for me: get up, feed Akamaru, deal with Ma and Hana, and then go training with Hinata and Shino. Then we got the call to the Hokage's office. Normally, I love those calls. It meant that we got to get the hell out of Konoha and do something fun and productive for a change. However, as of late, it's been a lot different.

Ever since that stuck-up prick Uchiha made his dramatic exit from the village, - which I risked my life to retrieve, mind you- Tsunade has been sending the blonde abomination known as Naruto Uzumaki with every Genin mission she assigns. And, you may not know this, but he annoys the living HELL out of me! And everyone else, I would guess. Unless they're like Shino, who you could throw things at and he wouldn't care. Hinata actually liked it when he tagged along, because she had that crush on him.

I hate it when he's around Hinata, too, because it's like she goes into a different mode. She stutters a lot and can barely assemble a sentence. So, I guess it's only me who hates it when Naruto comes. Ever since he beat me in those stupid Chunnin Exams, he's been acting like he's better…which he's not. And that annoys the piss out of me faster than anything else. But having Naruto along has been normal lately. There's another factor that she added to this mission that made me want to tear my own heart out: Team Twelve.

Yes, _them. _They became Genin shortly after we did, but their sensei didn't want them in the Chunnin Exams for some reason. I guess they weren't as ready as we were. Anyway, their sensei is obnoxious enough, but the members of the team are what eats me up. I mean, Tsunade could have chosen _any other _Genin team in Konoha and I would have been fine with it, even Shikamaru's team! But no, she had to choose the one I absolutely detested.

Eva Montisumi, the kunoichi, was probably the most tolerable of the three. She was actually nocturnal, which I think is pretty weird, but it works for her. She doesn't seem right during the day. She's pretty smart, and the only thing I don't like about her is the fact that she works so well with the other two.

Aven Zemnoi isn't annoying so much as odd. He keeps to himself, and reminds me grossly of Shino. However, instead of doing next to nothing all of the time, he's always playing with his stupid deck of cards. He's not a people-person by any means, but he seems to get on well enough with Shino and Hinata.

But it's not Aven and Eva that make the team so unbarable- it's the third member. Jonas Mashimo. He is the epitome of everything I hate. Well, besides Naruto. Jonas is a humungous bully, and he's a cocky, selfish asshole. In fact, there are so many unpleasant and profane words I'd like to use to describe him that I can't even begin to say. He's actually distantly related to me, as our clans are intertwined in Konoha's breeding books somewhere. However, unlike we Inuzukas, his clan worships wolves and solely wolves. He looks down on dogs, which makes me his special target all of the time. Woo boy.

So, there you have it. Long mission with my team, the team I hate, and the annoyance that is Naruto. Like I said: the Hokage hates me. Plain and simple. It must have something my Ma did or something like that, and she's getting back at me. I just know it.

At least the mission sounded simple enough. We just have to go to the Sea Country and board a ship. Then we're going to set sail to the Wind Country, which we will protect the ship on the way there. Even with the incompetent people we have going with us, this mission should be easy enough. I believe Kurenai-sensei is accompanying us on this one, so that's even one better- one less guard shift for me.

But the fact that it's going to take so long is what puts a knot in my stomach. A day and a half to arrive, four days on the journey, and then two days to return. That's nearly a week I have to spend with the people I detest! Not fair! But I guess you're tired of hearing me say that. Well, the mission started tomorrow, and there's really nothing I could do about it, so I may as well have gotten some sleep. Being extra tired the morning of the mission would just be icing on the cake for me, huh?

But the problem was, despite me leaning back in perfect comfort, I couldn't fall asleep! Damn it! Damn Naruto! Damn Jonas! Damn Tsunade! Damn everything and everyone! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!!!!!!!!! I guess somewhere between my damning thoughts and fear for the mission, the gentle fairy known as sleep overcame me.

_Ah, another kunai! Wow, that was easy! I dodged it, and the one following it. This battle between us and the Mist Ninja was coming to a close climax, and I was doing my share. As they embedded us with an arsenal of aerial kunai, I made it my priority to dodge every one and avoid unnecessary injury. Another kunai headed towards me, and I ducked down to spin around and dodged it. However, I guess I misperceived where my footing lie. My ankle collided with a jagged rock splitting out from the water's surface; I could hear the ear-splitting crack._

_I wearily made my way to the shore; I was in no condition to battle after such an unfortunate injury. However, I guess a wave or something knocked me over. My face collided with the grainy sand of the shore, and I was unable to move. I cried out in pain, and managed to roll myself over so I wouldn't drown from the receding tide. I began to rub at the throbbing pain, hoping in some way that it would disappear. _

"_Kiba, watch out!'_

_I looked up, trying to identify the source of the voice. However, I was caught off. More kunai- headed straight for me. There were so many of them. I could only afford to block a few, and I was far too injured to hope to dodge them. I closed my eyes bravely as a Shinobi should and waited for the inevitable. _

_I could hear the sound of ripping cloth and flesh. I could feel the warm blood splash on my arms and face. However, I was astounded to find that it wasn't my own. I opened my eyes, peeking between the mere slits I allowed. I was horrified at what I might see, and rightfully so, as the vision came all too clear. _

_Naruto staggered towards me, a hefty amount of kunai protruding from his torso. It was ghastly; I wanted to run to him and tend to him right away. I had never seen him in such a state. However, the bastard maintained his innocent smile, not faltering once. I tried to speak, but couldn't. It took me a good amount of time to find my shaken voice._

"_Oi…U-Uzumaki? Why did you do that!?" I asked him. _

_His smile grew wider as his bloodstained lips quivered. "Because," he said, his voice failing, "Kiba…I love you." _

My eyes sprang open, and I found myself tangled up in my sheets. I was a sweaty mess. What the hell was I dreaming? I tried to shake it off, but the perfectly clear images kept flooding back to my head. It was horrible. Had Naruto sacrificed himself to me? Had he told me he loved me? What the hell was I smoking before I went to bed!?

I shook myself back into reality. There's no way in hell Naruto's that noble. And even if he was, had I asked to be saved? No…I hate being saved. Like when Kankuro saved me- totally unnecessary. I can't say I'm not grateful, but still. To be saved by Naruto? That would set a new level of low for me, which I don't need right now.

I looked down to the foot of my bed, where Akamaru was staring at me, his eyes concerned. "Arf?"

"Just a bad dream, boy," I replied, patting him gently on his small head. "I'm sorry for waking you up. Let's get back to bed- we have a hard day tomorrow."

I laid back down under my sheets, but my mind wouldn't just leave well-enough alone. Why was I dreaming Naruto said that? I finally managed to convince myself that it was because I was thinking about the Uzumaki before I fell asleep, therefore I dreamt about him. But I was thinking about how much I hated him, wasn't I? I just don't get it…

I sighed in defeat, managing to find my way to sleep once again. Hopefully there would be no more weird dreams.

* * *

The next morning was the hell I expected it to be. It took Akamaru three different tries to wake me up and get me out of bed. And even then, I drug on, dreading whatever lay ahead for the next week. I let Akamaru out and then hopped in the shower, taking my time. After getting dressed, packing, and brushing my teeth, I had just enough time to scarf down a healthy breakfast before running out to the gate.

As I arrived, I noticed that my entire team was already there. Punctual as always. Great, I arrive on time for once, and it still appears as I'm late. How is that fair? "Morning," I said callously, the drowsiness still apparent in my tone.

"Hn," Shino replied. As if I didn't see it coming. He truly is a man of little words.

"Hello, Kiba-kun," Hinata followed, her smile bright. I could already tell that she was nervous because her object of affection was coming to join us. At least she wasn't stuttering yet.

I was glad that I got there before Team Twelve and Naruto. That would just give Jonas another reason to give me shit; not that I would take it from him. I just don't need it today.

"The others are late. Great," Kurenai muttered, mainly to herself. She never was blessed with patience virtue. I noticed that she placed her hand firmly on her hip: a sign that she was getting uncomfortable.

"Sorry we're late!" We could hear a cheery voice call from down the pavement. Surely enough, Team Twelve was hurrying along the path, Eva in front waving cheerily.

My nose crinkled instinctively. The three of them (well, maybe not Aven) looked chipper as ever, and things probably weren't going to go so well. Considering my current mood.

"We're just waiting on Naruto, right?" Jonas asked as the group joined us. I noticed immediately when his eyes darted to my direction. "Oi, Kiba? Didn't you get enough sleep last night? Or did you occupy yourself with barking at the moon again? Not healthy, you know!"

Great, the asshole's starting already, and we haven't even stepped foot outside of the Village. Well, I'm not taking any of his shit! "No, Jonas. And I don't bark at it. You do. No, actually, it's more of a howl, like you think it's going to howl back? Moons aren't alive, now, Jonas!" I smiled cockily to back my point up.

"Let's not be dissing the moon, here," Eva interjected. I laughed inwardly. If there was one thing the girl was passionate about, it was that damned moon.

Jonas backed up, getting into some sort of pose, but was halted when we heard some sort of groan from the path. Naruto was there in all of his morning glory: slobber trickling down his mouth, groggy expression, and his hair askew with his crooked headband. I couldn't help but return to my extremely awkward dream last night upon looking at him.

He did look rather ridiculous though, and I let out a small laugh as he muttered something to the effect of "Ramen." He must not have had his twelve bowls before six yet, or something.

I noticed Kurenai roll her eyes as she turned to face the gates. "Let's get started. The sooner we do, the sooner we end it. No arguing now, let's get going!" And with that, she was gone in a blur. Leave it to Kurenai to march directly into business.

I followed her with Shino and Hinata, who was becoming more distraught by the second. Naruto and Team Twelve followed after me. The further away I was from Naruto and Jonas, the better.

* * *

We were almost certain we would get there ahead of time, as we hadn't run into any anticipated obstacles. Which only meant good news for me. However, as my luck would have it, we ran straight into a trap by some knock-off ninja brigands from the Hidden Grass Village. They had us good and cornered, too. They apparently wanted us to pay them for our lives. They looked rather stupid, if you ask me. Hinata could probably have taken them by herself.

Kurenai did her routine roll of the eyes, before waving her hand towards them. That was our signal to attack, which was what I pretty much needed at that point. "I think I can afford to sit this one out."

That meant that the battle would take longer, which was fine with me. I jumped right in as the brigands charged us. I could hear Naruto calling out the Jutsu for his Shadow Clone Technique, and the signature burst of smoke that followed. He and his fellow clones jumped a few of them, and I laughed. It was funny seeing a dude getting beat up by an arsenal of Naruto's.

I snapped myself back into the action, and Akamaru and I used the Piercing Fang to knock the lot of them down. Akamaru decided he wanted to add insult to injury and bit them in, ahem, unmentionable places. I noticed Jonas holding off on his true skills, but he managed to inflict as much pain to them as humanly possible. He not only punched and kicked, but dug his teeth, fists, and claws into every blow. He was attempting a bloodbath, I'm guessing.

I saw that Shino was having his fun with his bugs. What good would a thieving grass ninja be without his Chakra? He seemed to be enjoying himself for once too, which was good for everyone.

Aven didn't need to whip out his deck for this, apparently, and just flung his razor-edged darts at them. For some reason, the gambler thought he was too good for regular kunai and to unique himself up. Hey, whatever works.

Eva and Hinata were making do as well. Eva, though not as strong during the day, was knocking the crap out of them with her staff. The bitch could swing! And I saw more impressive Taijutsu from Hinata as well. The Hyuugas had a very unique and effective way of fighting, swelling up the Chakra points and all. I thought she was getting better with the days.

It took us all of ten minutes to defeat the last of them. Seriously, if someone has the balls to trap Konoha Ninja, they should at least make sure that they could take on a few Genin. Why aren't we Chunnin again? Anyway, we tied their sorry asses up to some trees and left 'em there. We continued on our way, with me avoiding my two enemies like the plague. We were careful not to fall into anymore half-assed traps, though the fight was a nice breath of fresh air.

Towards the end of the journey, both Jonas and Naruto caught up to me. I mostly exchanged rude remarks with Mashimo, which Kurenai had to intervene in every now and then. However, I surprisingly found myself nicer to Naruto than I had ever been before. I don't know why, though. Surely that dream wasn't effecting my views on him. But...even if it was, why the hell would I be obsessing over it!? This whole ordeal is just confusing.

* * *

We arrived at the Sea Country, where the ship was already prepared for departure. We all boarded, the plan being that we take turns with guard watch two at a time, while the others got sleep. I offered first watch, only because I didn't want to fall asleep and then have to wake up again in the middle of the night. With my luck as of late, I wasn't surprised that Jonas was going to be keeping watch with me. I would much rather have had Naruto to deal with, as much as it spites me to say it.

Jonas rambled on about how dogs are inferior to wolves, a conversation topic that the buffer boy talked about more-often-than-not. I wasn't paying attention, though. My head kept finding its way back to that freaking dream. And Naruto. Damn it! As much as I tried to think down on him as usual, something inside of me prevented it. It was like he really did save my life and that I owe him for it. Dreams aren't supposed to be that real! It's not fair!

"Hey punk," Jonas's rude yet sudden eruption brought me out of my mental argument.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice holding little interest.

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

* * *

Ok, I know what your thinking! GAH! NOT KIBAOC! Dont worry, its not happening .Just something I threw in there to keep you interested. Its KibaNaru. Now, please, R&R and check out my profile for an interesting Link! Later! 


	2. Truth or Don't

**Well, Chapter two of the revised edition. Still no reviews? eh, I'll live. Hits work too- it means you're actually reading it. But still, Reviews work better! Anyway, more interesting things in this chapter...hope you like.**

**And if you're interested in Roleplaying Naruto, go to the link in my profile. We are starting out and we really need new members to create a character and help make a new naruto Legend of their own. So, please come and join us. It's free!!**

* * *

I had to shake my head just so I was certain that I heard him correctly.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Yeah, he definitely asked it. And I don't freaking believe it. What the fuck does he want to play that with me for!?

"Whatever! We're supposed to be keeping watch, remember!? It's our job," I replied, not entirely sure what his ulterior motives were.

But of course, he just _had_ to press the issue on. "Whatever? I don't see anything important going on. And it's not like playing a simple game is going to consume all of our attention. Besides, we only have forty-minutes left of watch, and I sure as hell don't want to spend them bored out of my mind. We've got nothing better to do, so might as well make the best of it, huh?"

I paused. He had a point. But it was still freaking odd that he asked me to play a game all of a sudden. "Dude, I'm not sure…" I spat at him. I knew he wanted to get something out of me…whatever that may have been.

But of course, his cocky smirk evolved into a maniacal grin. "I think…Kiba's too scared to play. Afraid he might get dared something that he couldn't handle?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. He did not go there. What are we, in kindergarten?

"It's got nothing to do with the mission or being on watch, does it?" His voice was becoming more and more taunting with every word that passed through his lips, and it was beginning to piss me off.

"What the hell are you rambling about?" I snapped.

"You're afraid that I'm going to uncover some raunchy secret that you have, aren't you?" His smile toned itself back down to the usual smirk. However, I wasn't having it. Okay, so maybe he played those adolescent games. And maybe I fell for it.

"No fucking way!" I barked. "There's no way that I'm afraid to play some juvenile game with you!"

"Then prove it." Jonas just looked at me. Oh, how I hated him. I wanted to lunge for his throat and rip it out with my bare claws at the moment. "I'll even let you go first." What the hell was he getting at?

I guessed that he wouldn't leave the subject alone, so I caved in and decided to play. "Fine," I muttered. But I was still expecting his ulterior motives to manifest themselves at some point during the game, so I kept my guard up. Why would the object of my hate all of a sudden want to be buddy-buddy with his enemy?

"Okay, then, ask me the question," Jonas howled anxiously. _Someone's _antsy.

"Fine, fine. Calm down. Truth or dare?" I asked. It'd been a long time since I played this game, but it was a really easy concept to grasp. The rules were very basic; you'd have to be a complete moron to not understand them.

"Um, truth…" he muttered in the most nervous tone I had ever heard from him.

"Jackass," I coughed under my breath. So, he was dogging me, now, huh? No pun intended…

"I try," Jonas sneered. I'd have tried to knock him on his ass if I had the patience.

I continued, thinking of a good truth question which I knew he would answer. It's not like you couldn't get caught lying in this stupid game, unless, of course, a lie detector was involved. "Are you and Eva doing each other?" It was the only thing I could think of.

"Fuck no," Jonas shot immediately. I laughed to myself as he continued. "I've got plenty of chicks that die to get on me. I don't need that freaky moon-obsessed kunoichi to quell my needs. Your turn: truth or dare?"

Well, he wasted no time. I thought about it. If I said truth, it would be taking the safe way out. However, if I said dare, I would have made a bolder move than he did. That would make me better, which I'm always up for. "Dare," and I matched his smirk with one of my own.

"You got balls, kid," Jonas mumbled.

"Bigger than yours," I retorted without even thinking. Wow, I'm good.

I suppose Jonas chose to ignore my insult, because he continued with the dare. "I dare you to…go wake up your Jounin lady. Tell her that we're being attacked and scream and shit. Yeah, that'll be hilarious!"

I blinked. Was he fucking serious? "No fucking way! I'd get put on probation and demoted! Not for a stupid game! And that's if I live to get back to Konoha! You don't know what Kurenai's like when she's been woken out of her beauty rest!"

"Oh, fine, a little harsh," Jonas muttered. Ya think!?

* * *

We actually played for the rest of our time at watch. Each round gave me a new light to the asshole I knew as Jonas. He was becoming more and more tolerable. Or maybe I was just becoming more tolerant. I don't know either way, but it was making the trip somewhat easier. "It's about time to go in," I finally stated, feeling the drowsiness creep up on me like nobody's business.

"Okay," he said quickly. "One more round, though," he added.

"Why not?" I surrendered. I had actually had fun in the last forty minutes, so I don't see what one more round could hurt. Oh, was I so, so wrong.

"Okay, truth or dare?" He shot.

"Dare," I replied quickly. That's pretty much what I had picked all night, and he had yet to find a doable dare that caused me fault.

"Okay hotshot…I dare you to…give me a blowjob." He flashed his signature grin.

Wait, what!? Was he kidding? He had to be. "No, no, no…" I quickly objected. I looked at him. He had already started to undo his pants- as if I actually would do it. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!?

"Aw, why not? It's a doable dare. You're pussing out on me, aren't you?" He shot, his face seemingly hurt.

Okay, if I thought the rest of the night was weird, this definitely took the cake. He actually wanted me to give him a blowjob. No…something's wrong here. "Actually, yes, I'm 'pussing' out on you. I like girls, and I was pretty fucking sure you did too. And look, it's time for our shift to be over. I'll go get Hinata and Eva. Um…night."

I left him then and there, a hurt look on his face. I woke up the girls and retired to my cabin. Of course, once again, sleep wouldn't come to me. I was too busy thinking about that FUCKER Jonas. I knew what he was trying to do- get me to start going down on him and then take a picture or something. That would ruin the rest of my life. Or go and tell everyone that I was gay. I KNEW he had an ulterior motive for playing the game tonight! And to think, I actually had _fun _with him! I think I'm gonna barf!

The ironic thing of the whole situation was, I wasn't even gay. Nope. Liked girls. Oddly, though, the thought of 'gay' brought back certain memories I didn't want, and they just so happened to involve the other bastard, Naruto. I kept thinking about the past times we'd interacted, such as the Chunnin Exams and the Academy. We always snuck out together, but that's only because nobody else would do it with me.

And then he beat me at the Chunnin Exams by…farting in my face. And then he went on to beat Neji, and even Gaara. I was pretty amazed by that. And even after that asshole Uchiha ran off, he still stayed the same. Well, I guess I noticed a few differences in him. When the hell did I start paying attention to Uzumaki!? And why the hell am I thinking about him so much!? Get a grip, Kiba, get a grip. I guess somewhere along the line my thoughts rocked me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning arrived faster than I had anticipated, and as I emerged from my cabin, I noticed Jonas and Eva walking down the edge of the ship.

"Hey fag," he sneered, an evil glint in his tone.

Aw, hell no! "What the hell is your problem!?" He was not going to start with me just because I didn't suck him off!

"What's my problem? Kiba, come on, you know I hate you. I don't need a reason; it's just law," he smirked as he passed me, ramming his shoulder into mine, not-so-subtly.

I was about to go back and jump the fucker, but I heard a door swing open behind me, and turned around to look upon instinct. It was Naruto, and he was still in his pajamas. I stared at them. They were bright orange, much like his normal attire. He actually looked pretty good in them, and especially with that drowsy look on his face. Man, how come I never noticed how cute he looked…whoa, WHOA! What the hell am I saying? Wasn't I just telling myself I wasn't gay last night?

"What the hell are you staring at, jerk!?" Naruto snapped, his tone still full of sleep.

"What?" I snapped. Busted! "What makes you think I was staring at you? Come on, I was just mentally laughing at the drool all over your shirt." I took the opportunity to leave when Naruto looked down to observe. Damn, I'm good.

The day went on as any normal mission would. Hinata and Shino kept to themselves, walking to and fro around the ship. Naruto was being his loud, annoying-ass self that I was starting to find myself interested in with each passing day. And Jonas, of course, was going out of his way to be a dick. Things were pretty much going as I expected them to the very moment I found out about this mission.

Kurenai eventually broke the spell of boredom by assembling the seven of us on the lower deck of the ship for some more briefing.

"Kurenai-sensei, when will we reach the Wind Country's border?" Hinata asked, her stutter mysteriously gone. Perhaps she forgot Naruto was standing a few feet away from her.

"Yeah, seriously, this ship couldn't BE more boring," Naruto complained; something we were all too familiar with.

"We will arrive in Suna by late tonight. Gaara's already arranged for us to have a place to stay. Tomorrow, we will go back on the ship and guide it back. Eva, Jonas, Aven- you three won't be necessary to join us and can head back to Konoha first thing tomorrow, if you wish. The five of us should be fine," Kurenai explained.

Hell yes! Jonas was leaving! This is probably the best news I've heard all day.

"Umm, well, Jonas? Aven? What do you guys think?" Eva asked. Hopefully NO!

Aven shrugged, which waned the opinion either way.

"Nah, home is boring. Why not finish the mission? It's only a couple of extra days," Jonas retorted, looking me directly in the eye and sending me that devious smirk of his. DAMN IT! He is seriously going to get his throat ripped out one of these days.

"Very well then," Kurenai muttered. I honestly think she wanted them to leave too. "Well, that's all for now. Go back to your business; I'll inform you when we get ready to port." And with a wave of her hand, we were dismissed.

I just stood outside, overlooking the sea for a while. Night eventually fell, which meant freaky team that I hated would be dwelling outside. Naruto had gone in to get some sleep (he had the last watch of the night) and I was glad. My mind needed a vacation from him. By late that night, the only people left out on the deck were Eva, Jonas, and Akamaru.

"Eva, why don't you go inside? It's getting late," Jonas said to her. I could feel my pulse rising. That bastard! Say no, Eva. PLEASE SAY NO! That's ALL I need right now, to be alone with him. Fuck me.

"No, Jonas. I love the night. I've been inside sleeping most of the day. I need some fresh air, and the moon is getting close to full. It's so beautiful tonight- look." She peered at him. "Why are you suddenly worried about my health, anyway?"

Maybe she wasn't so bad. I owe her one. No way in hell do I want to have another awkward conversation with him again.

"Eva, can we talk for a moment? Over here…in private?" Jonas asked, force in his tone.

Oh great. He's either going to tell her something drastic or off her. Either way that's not good. But even Jonas wouldn't kill his teammate, but I wouldn't be surprised if he threatened her. Then again, I've seen the bitch fight. It ain't pretty.

"Sure, why not?" she humored him, trailing him to back behind the cabin. I followed silently, only because they aroused my undeniable curiosity. I found a location where I could hear them, but they couldn't see me. "Yeah?" she asked him.

"Eva, well, um…I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this, but," he was stuttering like a mad school girl. It was rather funny. I just want to know what the hell he's going to tell her.

"Get on with it," I heard Eva reply, sounding impatient.

"Well, um…I'm, well, um, not normal," he stuttered more and more with every word. I swear he's taking lessons from Hinata. And what does he mean by 'not normal?' No shit he's not normal! He's a nocturnal sex-hound with an ego problem!

"Okay, Jonas, if you just called me back here to clarify who we are, which, believe, I'm so very proud of you for finally admitting it, I need to get back to my moon-watch…"

"EVA I'm GAY!"

My mouth hung wide open and I swore I let out a gasp. Or maybe that was Eva. Either way, I'm sure our expressions were identical.

* * *

Well, Chapter Three will be up sooner than you think, so stay tuned. Remember my two favorite words!

Review & Link! Lol, Later!


	3. Adding Insult to Injury

**Well, here's chapter three. It's not out as fast as the other two, but I'm working on it...Lol. The next chapter is the last one in the original story that i have to revise, but other than that, I would love nothing more than your reviews. I have three, and thankyou much for those three, but more would be lovely! Thanks a ton and enjoy!**

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

What the hell was that!? Did he seriously just tell her that he's gay!? No fucking way…no, no, no. Jonas, the guy who has been giving me shit since the Chunnin Exams…there was just NO way. And then the blow job dare? He was fucking serious! He really wanted me to suck his dick! Not because he wanted to oust me in public or anything like that…just because he's attracted to me! He's freaking gay! I had no idea what to do or say…so I just stood there in my stealth and waited for the conversation to progress. This was seriously some whacked-out shit.

I saw that Eva had a similar reaction to mine. Apparently with however close she was to him, she never realized it either. "You're what now?" She asked. Yeah, I think she was in disbelief.

Jonas was literally quivering. He looked down to the ground. He was so different when he was nervous. "I'm…ya know, gay…"

It was just as weird hearing it a second time than it was the first.

"Yeah, smart guy, I know what gay means…I just didn't know you were it," Eva said, as I noticed her mood lighten up considerably. Girls were weird. Especially when her frown turned into a grin. All of a sudden, she glomped Jonas, squeezing every breath of air out of him. "Jonas, I'm so proud of you!"

Jonas and I pretty much had the same expression on out face. "What? You mean you're not angry? Or disgusted?" He asked.

Eva released her death grip on him. "Well, it's definitely not what I expected. Especially from you. Though, after last night, I was pretty sure you were either gay or drunk off your ass…"

I don't know what my face looked like, but after viewing Jonas's I was pretty sure that his drained complexion was a good guess. "What!?" He bellowed. "You heard that? I thought you were in bed!"

"How long have we been on the same team?" She shot. "I'm nocturnal, dummy, remember? I overheard you right before shift change. I wasn't going to ask you about it, just going to wait for you to come to me. Which you're doing now," she ended, with a sweet smile. Damn, I'd better watch out for that bitch.

"Oh," Jonas muttered. "That's why you weren't as stunned as I anticipated. Ah, oh well." Jonas looked rather dumbfounded now. I was actually enjoying seeing the 'Alpha Male' down on his luck.

"Yeah," Eva began, sitting on the ledge of the ship, "I was really surprised at first. I mean, out of all of the Konoha Genin, you'd be the one I'd least expect to be gay. Out of those who have feelings, that is. However, this is great! I can't wait to tell Ino, and Adrianne…and then we can go shopping and tell each-"

"No!" Jonas shrilly intercepted. "You can't tell anyone! Not even Sensei, or Aven. Especially no one else with us on this mission. And besides, I'm not that type of a gay guy. I'm still very masculine ya know…I like guy stuff. I just like guys along with it."

I was biting my lip trying to keep quiet for so long. However, having this against Jonas was probably the best luck I'd had all night.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Fine, but they'll find out eventually anyway. It's a woman's thing. And what possessed you to tell me, then, in the first place?"

"Well, actually, if you heard my conversation last night, then you'd know that I sort of have someone in mind?" He looked as if he was twiddling his thumbs Hinata-style. She must be giving out lessons. But then the words he spoke hit me, and I felt my heart sink. Oh, no. He didn't like me, did he? _Oh fuck. _He actually liked me…not just lust…he really, truly liked me.

And then Eva confirmed it for me. "Yeah. Kiba, right?"

"Yeah," Jonas replied, "me and dog-boy have been at it since we met, right? And then, upon meeting him and hanging out with him, and rivaling with him, I've found that out about myself. And I guess you can say I've gone head over heels. Perhaps?"

Omigod. This was not happening. No. He is my _rival. _Not some love-sick puppy interested in me. No way…

"Have you told anyone else?" Eva asked, her tone gradually becoming more sympathetic.

"No," Jonas answered. "And I don't plan on it for a while. Eventually, when I'm more comfortable with myself, I'll tell the others. It'll be a gradual process."

"That's sweet," Eva muttered. "But why me? Why not anyone else?"

Jonas grabbed Eva and they were walking towards where I was sitting. I tightened up against the wall, limiting my breathing exponentially. However, they just sat at a bench on the opposite wall of where I was, so I could no longer see them. Jonas muttered "Sit" and they began to talk.

"Now, you're a girl right?" Jonas asked in a serious tone. I had imagined that Eva was shooting him a glare right now, but he quickly picked up. "And I needed advice NOW from a girl…Anyway, at first, what I felt for Kiba was merely a crush- a lustful attraction. But after we spent some time together and actually started to talk more, I figured out that I was feeling more for him. So, I did what I normally do- put my emotions into physical manifestations. And that resulted in the game of Truth or Dare. I had it planned the whole time. Be nice, see if he felt for me, dare him to suck me off. Didn't go so well. Actually, it ended with me wanting to shove a 2x4 through my sternum to make the emotional pain ease."

I was quivering. It all made sense now. Everything he had ever done to me was his way of flirting. And now, he was head over heals, and I pretty much just broke his heart. Way to go Kiba. Always wanted to be a lady-killer, but turned out the other way around. Damn it!

"Wow, Jonas," Eva muttered, breaking my thoughts, "I've never seen that side of you before." I could hear a slapping noise after that. "But you've got to realize, stupid, that the fastest way to a guy's heart isn't through YOUR pants! Maybe he didn't want a physical relationship! Think next time!"

"Nah, he's not gay," Jonas muttered in a defeated voice. Got that right! "And he doesn't like me. I can tell by the way he rejected me so coldly."

I wasn't that mean, was I?

"Jonas, you weren't exactly treating him nicely today. Or ever, now that I think about it," Eva sneered, a disappointed tone in her voice.

"Not helping," Jonas backed. And then there was a long pause. "You see, another reason I asked you about this was because I wanted some alone time with him before we get to Suna. So do you think you can go to the cabin for like…fifteen minutes? Please?"

"But," Eva rejected, as my heart dropped, "the moon is so lovely out tonight. Can I at least go up to the crow's nest?"

He apparently nodded back at her, because she said "Break a leg" and then hovered up to the nest. I made it a point to bob and weave back to where I was, pretending not to have heard anything. Man, how I wish I hadn't followed them.

I could hear him approaching me from behind, so I turned to face him, pretending not to see him there. He simply passed me, and leaned over the edge of the ship, gazing into the water. "Can I help you?" I questioned.

"Actually, I was just enjoying the night," Jonas replied. I was somewhat surprised. "What about you, queer?"

Oh, hell no! He was _not _doing this to me! "Look, if you came over here to start shit with me, then turn the hell around and leave. Maybe you can go and give yourself a blowjob, if you're so adamant on having another guy do it!" Why did I say that, I don't know, but maybe he needed it.

And apparently I struck something low, because he just stood there, a look of complete hurt on his face. Maybe I was too low with that, but still, I had to get him off of my back somehow. "That was low, Kiba," he said in a very quivering tone.

I gulped. What should I say to that!? Remember, I'm not supposed to know that he's gay…"Why? You say that kind of shit to me all of time! And finally when I decide to snap back, the hard ass wolf-nin gets offended? Well too bad!" Man, I was on a roll!

"Kiba…it's not just that…" he stuttered. I was loving this. "Why did you have to bring the blowjob into this?"

Maybe I was being to harsh on him…alright, I was being to harsh on him. So I decided to be a little bit nicer. Just a little bit. "Look, Jonas, I didn't mean to offend you. I thought you were just messing with me last night when you asked me for, you know, _that_, so I used it as an excuse to use it against you. I didn't know you were being serious about all of that," I lied, putting my hand on his back in the most non-sensual way I could.

Jonas then looked at me, his expression shifting from hurt to curious. Oh, god. He's going to ask me now. "So," he began, and I felt all of the blood in my face swish out of it. "Do you…feel…for me?"

What the HELL do I say to that!? I don't like him, of course. But I don't want to hurt him badly, either. Especially after how much I just heard…he liked me. A lot. I'm not even gay though. And neither is Naruto. Naruto, wait, what? Why is it that every time I think about the word 'gay' Naruto comes to mind? Fuck, I really need to get away from this ship. I took a deep breath. "Jonas, I'm sorry," I began, noticing the immediate fall of his expression. "I'm not gay, ya know? I like girls. I'm sorry, but if I were, I'd gladly be with you. My heart's just not there. I'm sure there are plenty of dudes in Konoha that'll be lucky to have you around. But I'm sorry."

There, I said it. And I thought I was pretty damned nice, given the situation.

Jonas, however, looked crestfallen. "That's fine. And I appreciate you being nice about. J-just don't tell, anyone, okay? Please? Cause I won't hesitate to rip your throat out," his face sort of smiled, however, it was hard to tell. "I'd appreciate it if this conversation just remained between you and me."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I won't tell a soul…I promise."

Jonas returned the nod, and leapt up with what I swore was a tear in his eye. He landed ontop of the cabins and stared at the moon, looking more serene and at peace than I had ever seen him. It was semi-comforting.

I just continued looking out and into the ocean, thinking about Jonas and his team as a whole. They all loved the night time, and the moon especially. While Eva liked it for its beauty and grace, Jonas thought of it as something mighty and powerful. They were most definitely a night-based team. Eva herself had that freaky clan-trait that allowed her to absorb Chakra from the energy the moon gave up, which gave her uncanny opportunity at night time.

Aven's techniques didn't really matter at any given time, though he seemed the nightly type, and preferred to be done so. Then there was Jonas, who I thought had a pretty useful techniques. Think of a werewolf, for he could undergo semi-lycanthropic transformations when he wanted to, though this was only night. During the full-moon, however, he went unstable and transformed into a lycanthropic nightmare. This, I believe, came from their distant bloodline from we Inuzukas. Needless to day, when Tsunade needed some night missions done at Genin level, they would be the team she'd call.

The boat finally arrived in Suna, and as soon as we ported, I noticed Jonas dart off of the ship and into the Village. I followed; I needed to gather my thoughts, though I didn't go in the same direction. Thankfully, Kurenai told us we could go off and do something else, and that she would take care of notifying Gaara of our arrival.

"Kiba-kun, what is troubling you? I've never seen you so down," Hinata spoke up, surprising me. I hadn't realized that she was following me to the hotel space. How the hell did she know something was wrong? I wasn't being _that _obvious, was I? Damned girls' intuition.

"Nothing, Hinata. I just didn't get much sleep last night. Tired, ya know?" I lied, trying to get her off of my back. If I told her everything that was wrong with me now, she might explode.

She shrugged it off, but I could still tell she was eyeing me. Why wouldn't she? After all, I'm probably the only person she can hold a conversation with outside her family.

I looked up in front of me to notice Naruto. He was pretty far ahead, but upon looking at him I immediately forgot everything I knew about Jonas. I even saw my eyes drifting downward towards his ass. It was awkward, to say the least. I'm not freaking gay! I don't check out other dudes' asses, no matter how perfectly round and tight they are! I hated myself for having that dream! I was seriously getting a freaking boner for looking at Naruto's ass! What the fuck is the matter with me!?

We eventually reached our hotels. I didn't like staying in Suna; it freaked me out. I still didn't trust Gaara all too much, though I owe my life to his brother, Kankuro. When we went up to our rooms, I had the undying urge to follow Naruto into his room, but that would be very awkward to say the least.

I tried going to bed, but I couldn't. It just wouldn't work out for me…way too much on my mind. So I decided to take a small stroll around old Suna and see what I could. I found myself down a deserted pathway, the ground thick with sand. I heard a small rustle behind me several times before I finally turned around. "Okay, who the hell is there?" I wish I'd brought Akamaru with me, but he was too tired, so I let him stay in the hotel.

Finally, Eva, looking small and disheveled, showed herself. "Um, hi…" she muttered meekly.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I did not need this right now, whatever it was she actually wanted. "Why the hell are you sneaking around, stalking me?"

She actually looked offended. "Nothing, really. Just wondering why you did that to Jonas?"

"Did what?" I asked. Did she know? Did Jonas go crying to her…? I wouldn't be surprised, actually. She's his new talk buddy and all.

"Screw him over. Lie to him?" She sounded pissed now. What the hell was she getting at? I didn't lie to him!

"I didn't do any of that! You don't know what you're talking about, and neither do I," I lied, my gaze falling to the floor. The conversation was getting uncomfortable and the tension in the air became thick.

"Don't play mind games with me, you mutt. You broke his heart; I know you know you did that. But did you have to lie to him when you did it? I wouldn't expect that from you, Kiba," Eva sneered, her eyes mere slits.

I had never seen that vindictive, malevolent side of her before. It was beginning to creep me out. What did she mean, lie to him? I told him the truth, didn't I? "You're right," I stated, "I did break his heart. There was nothing I could do about that. But, where the hell are you getting that I LIED to him?"

"You lied to him when you said you weren't gay! You said you liked girls…when you don't. I know that for a fact," she said matter-of-factly.

Um, why is she telling me this? I'm NOT gay…and there's no way in hell she thinks I am. "WHAT!?" I barked. "I DO TOO LIKE GIRLS! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS BULLSHIT!?"

Eva rolled her eyes at me. "Aven, he's not caving. Wanna come out here and shut him up?"

Aven made his way out from a small corner and walked up to Eva. "You may know that I am talented in the art of reading cards, right? Well, that just so happened to be what I did when Eva confronted me. You see, I played my card on you, and it clearly stated that you were not only gay, but you are falling quickly for Naruto Uzumaki. But you were right in telling him that you didn't feel anything for him."

Wow, how I hated that bastard. And it wouldn't have meant so much if that queer's stupid cards weren't ALWAYS right. "Th-that's not fair," I barked. "You don't even care about Jonas. That's not right!"

Aven shrugged. "If he was always depressed, we wouldn't exactly get much done, now, would we?"

Eva smiled, stepping in the way. "Now, it would be an utter shame for this little secret to get out in Konoha, now, wouldn't it? So, if I were you, I'd be extra nice to Jonas, or I might accidentally slip and tell Ino. Then all of Konoha would know shortly after."

I muttered something seemingly profane and inaudible after her as she and Aven turned to walk away. There was no way I was being put into this horrible, horrible situation.

"Oh," Eva snapped, turning immediately in my direction, "don't call me such vile names. Moon-whore? Eh, no. You kiss your mother with that mouth!?"

I just stood there, amazed. How did they do that? Just enter my life and fuck it up. Well, at least they didn't force me to go out with Jonas or anything. But…were they right? Was I falling in love with Naruto? How can one little dream have that big of an impact on my life? I walked back to the hotel, dead-set on getting some sleep. Tomorrow, before we left, I would take to both Jonas and Naruto. Make things better. Yeah, that's what I'll do.


	4. Getting to Know You

**So, there's this horrible thing I'd like to call life that happened, and that's why it's been so long since this update. I'm sorry, lol, but it's a new and long chapter. this one focuses more on Kiba's and Naruto's relationship,. as well as giving you some needed background info on Team Twelve. So, the next chapters things are gonna get good, so read and hopefully enjoy this chapter. Please review, they all help. New stuff soon, i promise!

* * *

Kiba's POV**

"Arf!"

"What is it, boy?" I asked, my eyes opening to adjust to the bright sun that shone through the curtains. Akamaru had been barking for at least ten minutes; I guess my brain just now chose to register it. Something was the matter with him; he didn't usually wake me up unless something was the matter. "What time is it?"

"Arf!"

"Noon already?" Damn it, I definitely overslept this morning. I guess it isn't that surprising, considering I stayed up all night pondering how to approach Jonas and Naruto today. Ugh, it's gonna be a long day in Suna. I looked up, the dusty air that came natural to the Village Hidden in Sand making itself ever-present. I threw my blankets off as soon as I could, and rushed around the room, getting things together. I needed the sleep, of course, but I was still pissed that I wasted half of my day sleeping. Had Akamaru not been a good friend and woken me up, I'd have slept to Hokage-only-knows-when.

"Arf!"

"I know, boy, I'll get you some breakfast," I told Akamaru, who seemed to be getting bigger with the days. I had packed some of his favorite chow and emptied it in his bowl. As I sat down in the chair in my room, I began to ponder exactly what conclusion I had arrived at as to how to pursue this whole 'talking' thing. Speaking with Naruto seemed a hell of a lot easier in my head.

I left the hotel room as soon as Akamaru was done with his breakfast and decided to locate Naruto first, get to talk to him better and stuff like that. The hallways in the hotel were emptied, which was no surprise to me. I'd guessed that Hinata and the others were out exploring the village. I didn't like Suna too much, but I guess I owed it to Kankuro to pay him a visit while I was still here.

I had debated where to locate Naruto, but Akamaru quickly reminded me of the fox-ninja's favorite place to go...Ramen. So, without further hesitation, I made out for the town's ramen bar.

XXX

**Jonas's POV**

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, save for the fact that I feel like shit." I didn't mean to be so rude to her, it's just that Eva has the annoying talent to point out the painfully obvious. And truth be told, whatever the hell Kiba was doing to me, he was doing it good.

"Would it help if I-?"

"No," I cut her off, again being more malevolent than I should have.

"Okay. I'm sorry," she swooned apologetically. She smiled and patted me on the back, as if she thought it would help. We were currently at a small enclosed park towards the residential ends of Suna. I had awoken early this morning to go there, and Eva was still awake because the sun had not risen yet. She thought I might do something crazy, I guess, and followed me to wherever it was I was going. Apparently she didn't grasp the concept of 'alone time'. "You can't be like this Jonas."

"Yeah, Eva, I can. It takes a while to get used to rejection, and that's something I'm gonna have to deal with," I told her rather aggressively. She wanted to tell me something, I felt, but she kept dancing around it. "You have no idea what this feels like."

"I know I don't, but still! You don't have to be such a dick about this! I'm only trying to help you," she bellowed, practically out of breath.

I had no idea she even knew the word 'dick'. "And you said I haven't rubbed off on you," I said, daring a smile. "It must be because we've been teamed for so long."

She smiled back to me, but said nothing more. "Just gather your thoughts, I'm going to go get some shut-eye." She gave me another pat on the back and then went off back to our hotel room.

She's a good friend, probably the best I'll ever have. And as for Kiba...if I can't have a sexual relationship with him, I suppose being good friends will have to do for now. Yeah, I like the sound of that. I laid down on a bench in the park and stared up to the dusty sky. Not a single cloud, as expected in a place like Suna. Looking back, I could see why I turned gay. Eva and sensei must have brainwashed me. Soon, my eyes closed and I found myself sleeping.

XXX

"_And, now for Team Twelve! Our first Genin on the team...Jonas Mashimo!" _

_The young, blonde and mischievous Jonas stepped up to Iruka with his trademark smirk. Cockily strutting to the front of the classroom as a show for his classmates, Jonas triumphantly snatched his leaf Hitai-ate from Iruka's grasp. "Thanks, teach! It's been a blast! Now let's see which lucky two will have the honor of being on my team!" He was blessed with several chuckles from his antsy classmates._

"_Ahem, yes," Iruka managed bitterly, "joining Jonas on Team Twelve, we have: Eva Montisumi!" _

_Jonas's cocky smirk melted into a hateful glare as the timid, platinum-haired Genin-to-be rose out of her seat. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? A GIRL!?" _

"_Yes, Mr. Mashimo, and she just so happens to be the smartest girl in the academy right now. Just the thing to balance the team due to your lack-of smarts," Iruka replied, smiling. _

_Eva walked up a solemnly as she could and shyly accepted her Hitai-ate from Iruka. She walked over to stand next to Jonas. Rather than tying her's around her forehead, she chose to wear it on her waist. _

"_And rounding out Team Twelve, we have Aven Zemnoi!" Iruka concluded, and the classroom applause commenced. _

_Jonas bit his lip. "You gotta be FUCKING kidding me! First, I get paired with a girl, and now this zany lunatic! There is no way I'm dealing with this! I demand a recount!" Jonas continued to verbally assault Iruka as Aven silently accepted his Hitai-ate, obviously unmoved by Jonas's protests. _

_Ignoring Jonas's potty-mouth, Iruka instead smiled. "Jonas I wouldn't be cursing yet until I've told you who your instructor is. And leading Team Twelve, our very own Kari Beneyashi!" _

"_I've got a FUCKING GIRL INSTRUCTOR!? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU, IRUKA, TO DESERVE THIS!?" Jonas's protests could be heard from outside the school grounds easily._

_At the last shout of profanity, a black blur whizzed past Iruka and Jonas was suddenly pinned up against the wall by a chakram. It was a woman. She had long, wavy locks of fiery crimson hair and was sporting a black-leather jacket that reached her legs. "Listen here, you little shit. While I'm all for arguing with you here all day, there's one thing you need to understand: while under my tutelage saying what's on your mind isn't the wisest decision you could make. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded modestly and she dropped him. "This team is going to be fun to teach, I can already tell."_

_XXX_

**Kiba's POV**

"Jonas?" I asked. I was headed to the ramen bar to find Naruto when I ran into a drowsy Eva. Seeing her in the daytime was like seeing Shino at a party. Not gonna happen. Anyway, she told me that Jonas was at the park, and wasn't very happy with the way things were going. She suggested in her evil methods that I go talk to him. He was laying down on a bench when I found him, and here we are.

"Wha?" He responded drowsily. I guess he wasn't expecting me, because as soon as he saw me he rephrased it to a blunt. "What?"

"Hey..." was all I could muster. This would be the easier of the two talks I planned on giving today, and yet it was still hard.

"Hey?" Jonas repeated. He could tell I was nervous, I'm guessing, but he himself looked as though he was staring face-to-face with a ghost.

"Did...did you get enough rest last night?" I asked, making things more awkward than they should have been. I really couldn't put together what I wanted to say. All I wanted to do was to be nice to him, and things were working, I suppose.

"Good, I guess," he said in a short tone, "but listen. We both know you're not here to make small talk, so cut the shit and get to it. I ain't got all day."

Damn, he was aggressive. I guess I had no definite purpose to come and talk to him, just to make sure there were no hard feelings. "Okay, you're right. I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between us. I know yesterday we had some problems, and then you disappeared. We were never good friends, but I don't want us to always be bitter rivals either."

Jonas blinked, as if he wasn't expecting to hear what I just said. "Thanks, I guess. You really want to be friends? I'll tell you right now I won't be over you in the blink of an eye."

"I know," I said, a bit of a smile that he wasn't down anymore, "I can deal with that."

"Alright," he said, smiling back. "Thanks Kiba. That-that, uh, it means a lot, okay? But don't go and tell people I'm saying such nice things. A guy could lose his rep."

"I won't, but hey, I gotta run," I said, remembering that Naruto won't be at Ramen all day. "Good talking to ya, _buddy,_" I said, patting him on the back and then running off.

I bet Jonas stood there, amazed. I was gonna have to try not to be too nice, because then he'd get the wrong impression. But he was definitely eating that last remark up.

"It's gonna take a hell-of-a-lot to get me to stop liking you, asshole. And you just made it harder. In more ways than one," Jonas said after me. I pretended not to hear it, only because I had some place to be.

I picked up my run into a sprint, and before I knew it, I was almost to the Ramen bar. Having Shinobi training always came in handy, especially for travel. But, as my luck goes, something was there to stop me.

"KIBA!" It was Eva, and she was approaching me rapidly.

"What?" I asked, my heart sinking. "Not more blackmail, please! I didn't do anything mean, I swear it!"

My exasperation was cut short due to Eva suddenly kissing me on the cheek. "Thanks." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome?" I replied, puzzled, but she had already sped off before she could hear me. I swear that team is so weird. It must be because I was nice to Jonas, but damn word travels fast around here.

"Oi, Kiba!"

I couldn't help but grin at the voice who had just called me. It was unmistakably Naruto's. I didn't want to sound too excited, so I put if off. "Yeah, Naruto?"

Surely enough, the blonde bundle of energy was speeding towards me, that ridiculous grin on his small face, his whiskered cheeks glowing in the arid Suna heat. "Are you ready to get done with this damned mission?" He asked, already building up a sweat. I couldn't say I blamed him; you could sneeze in Suna and break a sweat it was so hot.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" I replied after a brief hesitation. What an odd greeting question.

"That's cool, and I was just making conversation. Suna is odd and I haven't seen anyone I know yet all day. I slept in, obviously, and now I'm hungry as hell. I'm going to the Ramen bar, and you can come with me if you want. But you have to pay for yourself- I only have enough for four bowls." He followed his comment up with that obnoxious grin of his- the same one that I am finding extremely attractive as of late. What the hell is the matter with me!?

"Sure, I'll guess I can go. I haven't eaten yet either," I replied callously, playing it off as I had nothing better to do. This should be an interesting ordeal, if anything else.

"Cool, then, let's go!" Naruto said astonishingly loud and then sped off.

"Wait up you moron!" I called after, and Akamaru followed him. I was last. Damn that asshole can run fast!

XXX

"Miso, please," Naruto ordered, "actually, make that four."

Damn he could put it away, and you'd never really know due to that small frame of his. "And for you?" the server asked me.

"I'll take Miso too, please," I replied professionally in response to Naruto's lack. Hey, if we're representing Konoha here, we might as well make a good impression.

Our Ramen arrived rather promptly, with no time in between for small talk, which is what I wanted. As soon as Naruto got his bowl, he began scarfing down as if he hadn't been fed in days. A bit embarrassed, I modestly took in some spoonfuls of mine, despite wanting to do the same thing. However, the more my eyes drifted to Naruto, the more visions of that stupid dream I had began popping up in my head. I couldn't help but notice how cute Naruto looked while he was scarfing Ramen. And I want to damn myself for saying the word cute, but I can't help it. It just describes Naruto so well. But I couldn't start staring. My stomach was tying itself into knots and I was getting goosebumps.

The server returned, a dark scowl on his face, to collect the remains and dirty bowls of Naruto's mess. He grunted something inaudible as he carried the mess away. He was quickly replaced, however, by a familiar face.

"I didn't know you guys were in town!" the voice echoed.

"Ai-Aiyoku?" Naruto asked, and I slapped my hand over my head. I looked up to the cheery waitress. She was very busty and had the same figure as she did the last time I saw her. She was actually a member of a three-man cell who was exiled from the Cloud Village and went to Konoha to take part in the Chunnin Exams after our's. Her team lived in Konoha for a short-while after, but after Sasuke left, she and another one of her teammates left Konoha to go to Suna.

"Yeah? Why do you sound so shocked?" Aiyoku replied, her long brown hair up in a bun for her apparent new job.

"A Ramen bar doesn't seem like your ideal job is all," Naruto replied smartly, a smile on his face.

"It's part time," she responded, "I can't exactly do Shinobi work at this point in time, and we still need to put food on the table, so this is where I was led."

"We?" I asked, looking up.

"You mean you haven't heard yet? Kankuro and I are getting married in July," she said it with such a straight face you wouldn't think a wedding was so special.

"What!?" Naruto asked, "I better be invited!"

"You all will," she replied.

"I didn't think you'd ever settle down, Aiyoku. You seem like the type of girl who'd like to live the wild life forever," I interjected, confused about this ordeal myself. "Let's face it; before Kankuro, you were a man-eater."

"I know, that's what everyone's been saying. Especially Temari, she hates it. But that's not important right now," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Wait," I said suddenly, feeling like everything was falling into place in my head, "you're not...pregnant, are you?"

Her cheeks turned into a rosy shade as she quickly held up the bill. "That's not important, but right now I do need your money, so if you please."

I paid up front and didn't say anything further. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable with the topic, so I left well-enough alone. I just never expected Kankuro to be a dad so fast. It's weird...really.

I was distracted by Naruto, who had cleaned himself over for the fifth time. "Damn it! Uh, sorry Aiyoku, but I left my frog wallet back in the hotel. Do you mind if I go get it?"

"Go ahead, but be back here quickly. I don't want my supervisor getting pissy again," she answered politely, and then he was gone in a blur. I smiled; I missed him already.

"So that's why you're getting hitched, huh?" I asked her, hopefully she would be more open without Naruto around. We never talked when she was in the village that much, but we did go on a few missions together. I liked the oldest on her team; Rowen. He was always a funny guy to be around.

"Yeah, the baby's due shortly after the wedding. I didn't want to be immoral about it. You know, I really hate settling down, but Kankuro's worth it. You and I both know that I've been with a lot of guys in my history, but he's really there for me," she said, smiling. "I swear, if we ever break up, I'm moving back to Konoha though. I hate it here so much. Anyways, enough about me. You guys on a mission here?"

"Yeah, my cell, Jonas's cell, and Naruto. We're escorting a ship from the Sea Country, and we'll be gone by sunrise tomorrow. So today's just for visiting, mostly," I replied. She seemed much nicer in person than every one always made her out to be.

"That's fun. I won't be on missions for a while, but it's all good. I needed a break anyway. You guys need to visit Rowen and Kieren before you leave, though. And you better say hi to Kankuro," she told me, almost threateningly.

"I will," I replied subtly, glancing over to the empty seat that Naruto occupied.

"So, does Naruto know?" she asked, out of the blue, and when I looked up to her she wore a mischievous grin.

"Know what?" I asked, trying to dodge anything avoidable. What the hell was she getting at?

"Come on, Kiba, do you think I'm _that _oblivious? I'm like the guru of dating and flirting," she pushed on, her face totally taunting right now. This was true; I was talking to the girl who used lust as a means to pass the written portion of the Chunnin Exams.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Aiyoku, honestly," I defended. I hoped to the Kazekage that she wasn't getting at what I thought she was getting at.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Naruto has no idea that you're crushing on him now," she said bluntly, apparently bored with the guessing game.

"Wha!?" was all I could muster.

"Please, I was teamed with a gay guy for years. I know one when I see one. And when I noticed the way you looked at Naruto while he was eating, and the way you're glancing at his empty chair now, I can definitely tell," she persisted, her smile never leaving, "that's the only reason you came here, Kiba."

I hate females. They need to be destroyed. They have gay-dars like no one's business. "Okay, okay. I give. You're right," was all I could say.

"Well, I'd stop your blushing, because your knight in shining armor is on his way back now," Aiyoku informed me, and surely enough, the orange bundle of energy was sprinting his way back up to the bar.

I didn't want to deal with this now, so I stood up. "Hey, Ai, tell Naruto that something suddenly came up, okay? I've got to go. Please don't tell him what we discussed," I begged her.

Aiyoku winked at me. "I was just messing with you. I've had my fun, so now it's up to you. You're secret's safe with me."

I nodded at her gratefully and then I sped off. Like I said, I hate females. They're all fucking psychic or something. But Aiyoku seems slightly more tolerable now that she knows I'm gay...wait, no! I'M NOT GAY, DAMN IT! But I did leave my family ring at the bar, damn it. I took it off so it wouldn't get food on it, and I forgot it there. It's gonna be awkward as hell getting that back now.

I tiptoed back to the bar, hearing Naruto and Aiyoku converse.

"Where did Kiba go?" I heard Naruto ask.

"He said he'd just remembered something and he had to leave," she responded.

"Aw, man, that sucks! I really wanted to tell him something, but I guess it can wait," he responded.

What? I hid myself behind a Suna pillar so they couldn't hear me. But what? What the hell did he want to tell me? Damn it, everything has to be done the hard way!


	5. Coming to a Head

Well, I'm back…sorry again for the wait

**Well, I'm back…sorry again for the wait. I finally deleted the old story, so those of you who liked that one, come here for this one! Um, this chapter definitely furthers the relationship between Kiba and Naruto. Which leads me to one question: Lemon or no in future? You decide, and let me know. Now, enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Kiba's POV**

Naturally, to avoid the awkwardness that would undoubtedly ensue, I hid myself until Naruto had paid the bill and left. When I was sure the coast was clear, I made my way back to the bar, where Aiyoku was wiping up.

"Forget something?" she asked coyly, looking at me with sarcasm in her eyes.

"Yeah, you seen my ring? It's kind of an heirloom my mom gave me," I rendered, hoping it hadn't gone.

"Oh, so that _was _yours?" she smiled and continued wiping. "Yes, I've seen it, but I don't have it. Naruto found it sitting by the table and decided to return it to you. I don't know, but he said he had something to tell you. I'd go look him up." And she followed up her statement with a wink.

"WHAT!?" I was in disbelief. Did he really take my ring in an attempt to return it? Well, maybe this wasn't so bad…maybe now we have a liable excuse to talk to each other…and what did he want to say to me? That was probably eating me more inside than anything else at this point.

"Go find him," she said, "or you're really as stupid as everyone thinks Konoha-nin are." She smiled once more before returning to the back. "See you at the wedding!"

I rolled my eyes after her. Was she serious? With nothing left to do, I moped off to the hotel. We had limited time left in Suna, and I wanted to see Kankuro before we left. After all, the asshole did save my life once. I make a point to visit him everytime we come here…courtesy, I guess. On the way back, I found luck, however, as Kankuro and Rowen, Aiyoku's teammate from the Cloud country, were walking towards me. Wow, that killed two birds with one stone.

"Oi, Kiba!" Kankuro had called out, and I met them as we continued to walk. "How are ya? I heard you were in town."

"Good as always, I guess. Hear you're about to be a married dad. That's so weird," I commented, still in disbelief about the entire thing.

"Yeah, I guess Aiyoku got to you before me. Well, raise a family while I'm still young, and get better ranks in the Shinobi lifestyle. It worked out with Rowen and Temari, didn't it?" he asked, peering up at the slightly taller Rowen.

Rowen smiled. He always looked rather odd to me, but it was apparently the custom in Kumo. He was tall and muscular, and had golden eyes. He had his hair styled in a red-blond faux-hawk, with a lightning-shaped tattoo across his right eye. He was a hell of a ninja, though, which probably justifies his rank as ANBU in Suna. He, along with Aiyoku, moved to Suna soon after Sasuke's disbandment of Konoha. He and Temari hooked up at some point, and she had their first kid not too long ago. I guess there's something in the Suna air that provokes child-bearing.

"Eh, the little squirt just keeps growing, and eating. Add crying and a lot of pooping, and you've got a baby," he replied. I always liked his accent. You might say it was attractive. Anyway, I didn't really have time for this…my conversation with Naruto was waiting to happen, and I was getting goosebumps just thinking about what he had to tell me. Damn it, Kiba, when did you become such a girl!?

"How are ya, mate?" Rowen asked me, and I was brought from dream land.

"Pretty good. Don't get how you can move from a place such as the Cloud Country to such an arid location as this," I responded.

"Hey, if it's for the lady, ya do what ya can," Rowen chuckled. "Well, I'll see you blokes later…I've got to go report to Gaara and Kieren what went down last mission. Should I tell them you said hi?"

"Go ahead," I said. No harm there. I really had nothing more than a business relationship with either of them, so I was indifferent towards visiting them.

Rowen nodded and went off, leaving me with Kankuro. "So," the puppeteer started, "anybody you interested in? How about your sexy little teammate? Or that blonde girl who can control your mind? She was pretty hot…"

"No, no one really. I don't know, just been focusing on business a lot. Want to be the best, and to do that, you've got to sacrifice some stuff…like girls," I managed. This conversation had never been awkward before, so I'm wondering why it is now. Oh yeah, I remember. I'M FUCKING HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THE BLONDE IDIOT!

"What? No time for girls? That's not like you, Kiba. Did you have some sort of life-altering experience since we last spoke?" Kankuro asked, smiling the entire time.

"Nope, just decided some things are more important than others," I responded. And some things are eating me alive on the inside right now.

"Makes sense, in your weird little Konoha way…but I actually came this way to see Aiyoku at her new job…so I'll be seeing you around. You're coming to the wedding, aren't ya?" he asked as he began to walk away.

"Sure will. Good luck, and take it easy," I responded and was actually relieved to be free of company. I practically darted to the hotel, in hopes Naruto would be there. Outside, however, sat Jonas, looking down at the ground. I didn't really want to speak to him now, so I made sure he didn't notice me. It was kind of subtle, but I managed to sneak around the back and climb up to my window. It had been unlocked because I opened it last night. No matter how stuffy and dry the Suna outside air was, the inside was just as clogged and arid.

He wasn't in my room, which wasn't unusual, but I couldn't hear anyone from next door. I walked into the hallway up to his door, and raised my hand to knock. I paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not to proceed with this. After a momentary self-battle, I finally decided to knock.

"Come in!" I heard. It was him, but he sounded very muffled. As I entered the room, I noticed he had a giant panoramic view of the sunset through the windows. It was beautiful, and I realized how fast the day had gone by. But then I realized that there was no Naruto in the room.

"Hello?" I asked, to ensure I wasn't hearing anything.

"Yeah, just a second. I'm in the shower!" he called, and I realized why his voice was muffled.

Typical…of course he would be in the shower when I happened to drop by. I became nervous immediately and the goosebumps quickly covered my body. I blushed as I noticed myself getting hard at the thought of Naruto in the shower. No sooner than my little buddy popped up did Naruto step out of the bathroom, STILL NAKED. He had a towel wrapped around his thin figure, but still. It was more than I needed to see. Not to say that I didn't want to.

His tanned body was steaming with the remnants of hot water droplets as his wet, blonde hair sopped down over his azure eyes, which were complementing perfectly now. His muscles were perfectly hugged by the white towel as I could make out the faint outline of his member in the cloth. "Oi, Kiba? Come for your jewelry?"

"Y-Yeah…" I managed, taking my eyes off of him forcibly. "Don't you want to put clothes on? That's a bit more of you than I wanted to see." I had to maintain my asshole persona, or Naruto would know something was up. I subtly moved my hand over the ever-growing bulge in my pants.

"Whatever! You know you'd kill for this bod. But whatever, let me go get your stupid ring," he muttered in his loud, obnoxious voice. He waddled over to a dresser at the far end of his room and opened a drawer, pulling out my ring. He tossed it to me. "Here! Now I suggest you leave unless you want to watch me get dressed." He smirked at me.

Of course I wanted to, but what the hell was I supposed to do? I stood up and began to walk out of the room when I felt a warm, soft hand grab my arm from behind. "What the…?"

"You're welcome, asshole!" he yelled, not letting go of my arm.

"Um, thanks. Sorry," I responded quickly, the goosebumps making themselves evident with his grasp.

"That's better…last time I do something nice to you. What have you ever done for me? I mean think about it…" he went on and on as he turned around to head to the dresser, but it didn't matter. As he stepped away from me, his foot had somehow locked against mine and he went stumbling the to the floor, like his clumsy little self would. Only as he fell, so did his towel, and he laid on the ground, face-down, with his tanned ass flashing me right in the face.

I swear I felt a little drool drip down my mouth when I laid eyes on that ass. It had looked as I had imagined it would…perfectly round and the same shade of skin as the rest of it. I wanted to touch it, to rub it, but I couldn't. The boner in my pants was practically wrestling itself out of my pants.

He sat up quickly, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around himself. "What? Got a staring problem? Or are you just gonna agree with everyone that I've got the nicest ass in the world?"

"I agree…" I said without thinking. And then, "Wait…no, that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sure," he smiled. "That's funny, Kiba, I was just about to ask you something earlier at dinner…but then you ran off. Maybe now's a good time, since you're here and all."

If I was nervous then, then I was exasperated now. Sweat was literally pouring down my face as I looked him in those confident, azure eyes of his. "What's that?" I asked, trembling and unconfident.

He walked closer to me. "Um, this is probably gonna sound weird, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to…but…do you, ya know, like girls?" 

"What?" I asked. My heart began pumping again and I felt the goosebumps doing waves in my mind.

"Do you like girls?" he repeated.

"Yes, I like girls just fine." I replied.

"No, do you like girls, as in, you're sexually attracted to them…?" he asked, his confidence dwindling away as my heart increased pace.

"I don't…why?" I recovered.

"Because, I want to know…I don't."

"You don't what?" I asked, not fully sure of what was going on.

"Like girls," he replied callously.

"Then, what do you like?" I asked, still unsure of where he was leading me.

"You." Was all he said. And I was covered up by sudden, firm, smooth lips. They were soft and everything I had imagined them to be. And I loved every minute of it.

XXX

So…finally! If it seemed rushed, don't think so. Naruto had a plan too, which will be revealed in the next chapter. Please R and R, reviews help motivate an author like no other. Tell me how I did and how you liked it...next chapter up soon!


	6. Words of Wisdom

**I am very sorry for my lack of updates, it's been a hella long time. I'm not gonna lie and say I was busy- I was, don't get me wrong, but laziness was also a factor =) Anyway, thank you all very much for your support and reviews and I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter- this time you get a taste of what Naruto was thinking all of this time.

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

My plan seemed to have gone over so well. I just knew that, somewhere in my mind, Kiba would return these weird, strong feelings that I've felt towards him. And then, in the blink of an eye, my heart sank. Kiba thrusted me off of him with force and aggression.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!?" he all but barked at me.

"I-I-I d-dunno I just-" I was tripping and stumbling all over my words. I guess I had never anticipated that this outcome would happen. What the hell were you thinking, Naruto!? You just FUCKED yourself. Extremely hard. In the ass.

"Just what? That was, um, weird, okay?" Kiba scorned me, sounding a lot lighter than he had earlier.

My heart was still in a spasm. It was thumping very fast and I felt dizzy like I was going to pass out. You ever have it where everything around just kept spinning and felt surreal? Yeah, that's what's going through my head right now. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry…I th-thought maybe that-"

"You thought wrong. Thanks again for the ring. Now put some damned clothes on and I'll see you later." Kiba turned and left, and I swear I saw something of a tear in his eye. Did I make him cry? Was he _that _homophobic? Damn it, Naruto, you really screwed yourself over this time.

I sat in my room for a good hour or two, watching the sun set and night overtake Suna. We were supposed to leave back for the Sea Country in two days, but I think I heard Kurenai say something about these things never taking that long, so we might be out of hear by tomorrow. That was good. I wanted to distance myself from Kiba as best I could.

What the hell was I thinking? I noticed him, these past few days, looking at me…acting differently. Him and I had never got along per say in the past, but all of a sudden he was acting civilly towards me. I dunno, maybe it's because he's taking out all of his rage on Jonas. Man, talk about an asshole. I saw him checking me out so many times though. I mean, who wouldn't check out this ass, right?

But, aside from that, I was almost certain that he wanted me. And then I began to think, what would it be like being with a guy? Especially a muscular guy like Kiba? I began to ponder that at night, and found myself getting turned on, so I decided to do something about it. I was just gonna outright ask him at ramen earlier, but he ran off. Then the whole ring situation arose, and I thought it would be my perfect chance.

And then when I 'accidentally' dropped my towel, I saw how he stared at me. I was almost certain then, so I decided to make my move. And then here we are. Me being far from my normal, cheery self and Kiba off Hokage only knows where thinking of me as some kind of fag. What if he tells people? Eh, doesn't really matter. Most people don't respect me anyway, so it's not like I won't be used to it.

I decided that staying in my room with nothing but my thoughts was a very bad idea. Time just crawled on in there as a slug…not very fast. So I decided to go out. There was really nobody I wanted to talk to, but I needed to get a load off of my chest, so I head to the Kazekage's building to hopefully get in a word or two with Gaara before I left.

As I approached the building, a familiar face approached me, a small baby in her hand. "Oi, Temari?"

The Suna Jounin smiled at me, her baby cradled tightly in her arms. I had heard she and Rowen had one about a year ago, but I never got the chance to see it. It was unusual seeing her without her trademark big-ass fan on her back. "Naruto, I heard some of you Konoha-nin were in town. Glad I got to see you. How are you?"

"Not so hot, no pun intended. But seriously, I'm a bit down. But it's nothing really I want to talk about. Just taking a walk. Is this the baby?" I asked.

"No, it's a frog. What the hell does it look like?" She smiled at me, in that mature bitchy way that she was best at. "Yes, this is Kimi. She's got Rowen's eyes, but I can already tell she's gonna have my spunk."

"That's fun. All we need is another angry Suna chick running around. She's cute. Maybe if you're nice, I'll teach her how to become an awesome ninja one day." I noticed Temari roll her eyes as I said that. "How goes life?"

"I'll be back doing Shinobi work soon, but since I'm a mother, they're not putting me on dangerous missions yet. Gaara mentioned something about me acting as a liaison between Konoha and Suna. I don't mind it, but it's a lot of traveling. And, if you hadn't heard, Kankuro's getting married to that _tramp _Aiyoku in July. That's all we need in this family." I could notice the angry look on her face, and I smiled.

"Really? Aiyoku's getting married? Didn't see that one coming, though she mentioned it earlier," I laughed.

"She's only doing it because she's pregnant and she wants to do the 'morally right' thing. Please, that hussy has never done anything moral in her life." Temari seemed to be on a rampage, and I wasn't intending to stick around much longer.

"Well, actually I wanted to see if Gaara was busy now. I need to talk to him before we leave."

"Nah, him and Kieran are just finishing up some work in his office. Go on in," she offered. "It was nice seeing you, Naruto. I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you Konoha folk soon."

I waved her goodbye and headed into the Kazekage tower and bolted for Gaara's office. "GAARA!?"

"Who the hell is screaming!? He is the Kazekage for goodness sake, show some respect and wait your ass in- NARUTO!?" Kieran turned to me and glomped me as hard as she could.

I broke off of her death grip, smiling. "Hey Kieran. What's up?"

"I figured I wouldn't get to see any of you. How've you been?" She looked about the same as I remembered, blue hair tied back in a low braid and even bluer eyes. She was unique, that's for certain. I met her soon after the Chunnin Exams. Her cell came to Konoha, a weird bunch. But after that, she and Gaara had some sort of past and they reunited when Suna attacked us. She decided to break from her cell and go to Suna with Gaara and here she is. I forget her rank, but she's important. I think.

"Good. I was hoping to talk to Gaara. It's sort of important," I persisted, hoping she would catch the hint. If she was anything, it was keen, so I wasn't that worried. I noticed the Kazekage himself in his humungous chair, looking as Gaara as ever.

"Ah, I see. Want me gone. You're lucky I was on my way out too. Give Makinaze and Suisei my regards. And of course dad." She was referring to her old cell, her father being their Jounin leader.

"Will do," I responded cheerily as she left. I always liked her, but she wasn't as cool as Suisei. I turned and looked at Gaara, nervously. "Hey, what's up? How's leading a country been going for ya?"

"Fine," he replied in his cold undertone. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Well, it's a long story, and you told me one time that you owed me, so here I am, getting my retribution," I said, my voice already quivering. I was about to tell Gaara something, and I'd be lucky if he didn't constrict me in sand after I do.

"And what's that?" he asked me, looking a tad uncomfortable.

"Don't kill me, please, after I tell you what I'm about to," I said, following it up with my trademark ear-to-ear grin.

"I'll try." He was looking even more uncomfortable now. Great, the only guy in the world to make the Kazekage uncomfortable. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well, you see, I have a bit of a problem. I'm…I don't like girls." I thought I just might as well outright and say it.

"I don't care for them much either. Is there a point to this?" he asked me, looking both annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"No, I mean I'm not _attracted _to them. I like…boys," I said, very sheepishly. It wasn't as hard to say it to Gaara as it was to Kiba. But then again, I'm not attracted to Gaara in that way.

Gaara's stone-like expression absorbed into shock for a split second, but then it drooped back into his regular one- expressionless. "I see. And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because you're the closest thing to friend I've got here, aside from Hinata, but I don't want to destroy her by telling her that." My heart let up when I realized he wasn't going to kill me. At least, not yet.

"So you're telling me this because we're…friends?" Gaara asked, in that weird, child-like-curiosity way of his.

"Um, yeah…" I responded, still unsure of where this was going.

"Thank you, Naruto. I appreciate you coming to me as friends. So what's troubling you?" He tried to be as blatant as possible, but any emotion besides anger with Gaara just seems to come out awkwardly.

"I like another boy, Kiba, you may know him. Your brother saved him during our fight with the Sound Five. And today, I kind of kissed him, and it definitely freaked him out. He bolted out of the door and I'm pretty sure he hates me right now," I explained, getting saddened by the thought of what happened earlier.

"Kissed him?" Gaara repeated it quietly to himself, and his seafoam eyes loomed randomly about the room. I swear, he was so weird sometimes. But he was trying to help me, I think, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. You don't mess with him least you want to be smashed.

"Yeah…" I replied quietly.

"He came by here, earlier. About an hour ago. He came up to ask where his sensei was," Gaara finally managed to say.

"So…?" I asked, trying not to sound too aggressive.

"He was smiling. Kieran noticed he was very happy, and asked him why. He responded that he got something that he had been waiting for. For a long time. Maybe he was talking about your kiss."

I don't know why, but Gaara telling me that made me swell up inside like a hot-air balloon. "I don't think so…he ran out. If he liked it, he probably would've kissed back."

"I've said all I can to help, Naruto. I'm not decent with these things at all, and I'm still trying to grasp the concept of friends and relationships. Kieran and Kankuro and Temari are all helping, but it takes time. Come back to me next time you want advice, and I'll be happy to try. Thanks."

I don't think I ever heard Gaara say so much in his life. But it didn't matter, it lightened my mood tenfold. Smiling, I turned to leave. "Thanks a lot Gaara. It means a lot, and I'll be sure to."

Gaara attempted a smile back at me. "Maybe one day we can be more than just friends, Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?" I asked, hearing a statement that was clearly under his breath. All I could make out was the part that said 'Naruto Uzumaki.'

"I said good luck with your friend, Naruto Uzumaki," he repeated, then shuffled his eyes back down to his paperwork.

I returned home to find Hinata and Eva outside of our hotel. They informed me that we would be leaving around ten in the morning to head back to the Sea Country. I was relieved, this mission had been nothing but weird. I bid them goodnight and went to bed. I was pretty tired as far as the day went. Tomorrow would be a new day, and I would wait for Kiba to approach me. Yeah, that's always fun. Hopefully Gaara was right.

I fell asleep with my trademark smile on my face.

* * *

**So I'm sure that's not how you guys expected things to turn out between Naruto and Kiba, but they will get better. Had to make ya wait a little longer. Hope you don't care? Haha. Please R&R and I'll be happy to type up the next chapter. Tell me what you thought of everything, and how you think the element of the OC is being threaded into the Naruto storyline. Until next time! Thanks!**


	7. The Sun Shines in Suna

**So...back. Only took a year, right? Ha...sorry once more. ANYWAY. Another good chapter. But things get much better next time! When they'll finally be off of this stupid mission. Haha, kidding. Anyway, THANK YOU for being fans of it after my terrible updates, and I would appreciate you guys reviewing to keep me writing! Now, ENJOY! =]

* * *

Kiba's POV**

Naruto's lips. On mine. Right now. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! I don't…I don't think I can handle this right now. It was too much. What if I'm NOT gay? I'm NOT, right? Before I knew it, I pushed Naruto off of me with more force than I meant.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!" Honestly, I had no idea what he was thinking. Unfortunately, my little buddy in my pants loved every minute of it. Naruto just fucking kissed me. What a weird mission.

"I-I-I-I dunno, I just," he stuttered. He looked crushed…like a hurt puppy. It was almost unbearable. I couldn't really handle it.

"Just what? That was, um, weird, okay?" No lies there. But still, I knew I liked it. It wasn't really fair to let Naruto think otherwise. But what choice did I have right now?

"Yeah, I-I know. I'm sorry. I th-thought maybe that-" He looked on the verge of tears right now and I felt terrible.

"You thought wrong. Thanks again for the ring. Now put some damned clothes on and I'll see you later." It hurt me BADLY to say that. I think I even fucking shed a tear as I turned around to leave. I didn't dare look at his face as I shut the door to his room behind me. I pressed my back against the door and sighed, a slight smile forming on my face.

Ah, Naruto had kissed me. He likes me. He said so. So, why did I run? Why did I lie to him? He's been the only thing on my mind this entire damned mission, and finally when he shows a MAJOR SIGN that he likes me back, I wig out like some homophobic weirdo. God, Kiba, you sure are some sort of basket case.

I decided staying here wasn't really a great idea, and I had to find Kurenai to ask her a couple things about the mission, so the best place to look was the Kazekage's Office. I made my way out to the hotness. Did I ever tell you how much I _hate _the heat? Dogs and heat don't mix. Like, not at all. However, for once it seemed as though my mind was off of the heat. I was ecstatic. It was almost as if I couldn't stop grinning. God dammit, Kiba, look at yourself! You're a fucking love-sick puppy! What would your mother say?!

This day seemed like it had been going on forever. From Jonas, to ramen, to ring-losing, to naked Naruto kissing, it just seemed so weird. This trip was weird. It's as if everything had been turned upside down, and now I was on the end of the testosterone spectrum. Only problem was, I was attracting more testosterone. And the fucked up thing about it is that I'm loving it. Being…gay.

There, I said it. I'm…gay. I love Naruto. I looked down at the sand the first time I said it. I stopped right in front of the Kazekage's tower. I'm gay and I love Naruto. The second time, my lips curved upwards. I was smiling. I'm gay…and I love Naruto!

"I'm gay and I love Naruto!"

Okay, maybe that was uncalled for. But Temari seemed to enjoy it.

"Right on!" she playfully prodded as she walked by, a baby in her arms. "Though I'd prefer if you'd not subject my child to your sexual activities."

I nodded, blushing madly. Eh, whatever. She was kidding. I think. "Kazekage busy?"

"Shouldn't be. I don't think he's too fond of you, though. What with the fleas?" she smiled once more. Geez, she could be a bitch.

"Eh, you know the old wives tale, about fleas not surviving in scorching deserts and whatnot," I replied meekly, trying not to grow feral with her in front of her child. Damn, Rowen had his hands full. To each his own, I guess.

With a nod, I continued into the building. I went up to the office, looking around for signs of Kurenai. When I got there, however, I was greeted with the blue-haired chick that used to live in Konoha. I forgot her name, but I know her twin brother was Koori and he was in a cell that still lived in Konoha. Oh well.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely. I don't think she realized who I was until she looked up. "Oh, hey Kiba."

Shit! Uh…what to do. "Hey…uh, you!" Smooth, Kiba.

"What's up?" she asked. I guess she knew that we were here, because she didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Uh, just looking for Kurenai, actually." I couldn't help but grin as Naruto entered my mind once more. It was amazing the effect he had on me.

"She was about three hours ago," she responded. "Just missed her."

"Uh-huh," I replied, not paying attention. My mind was in bloom. I needed to talk to him soon.

"Yeah, and she said something about killing a puppy and feeding it to a rabid kangaroo…" she continued.

"Right…I know," I continued, my mind only slightly focused. Wait, what was this about a kangaroo. "Wait, are you fucking with me?"

She grinned coyly. "Got something on your mind, puppy dog?"

I rolled my eyes. Like I said before, I hate females. "I'm just in a great mood, I suppose. Got something I was waiting for for a very long time." And with that, I nodded, giving her a toothy grin. "But I'll be on my way. Kangaroos to feed and the like. Give Sandman my regards."

She smiled as I turned around to leave. Ha. Why is this such a wonderful feeling? As I left the building, I ran into Hinata. She was mumbling something incoherent as usual, so I just brushed it off.

"Hinata? What's up?" I asked, my smile mellowing down a bit.

"Ano, Kiba-kun. I need to speak to you about Naruto-kun." This was weird. I sort of felt a pang of nervousness shoot up my spine as she said that.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked, sort of getting defensive.

"I wanted to give you my permission to love him…"

WHAT?


	8. Love, Hinata

**Hey, guess what! Another update, already! I know!!! And for this chapter, and the previous one being so short, I have the next one written already, and it more than makes up for it. But I felt this one a necessary transition. Hey, good things come to those who wait and all that, right? Anyway, I'm slightly disappointed in the lack of reviews from the last chapter. I mean, come on guys!!! I'll post the next one if you want me to, but you have to SHOW ME that you want it. And the best way to do that is to REEEVYOOO. Hahaha, love you guys. And I posted my Facebook in my profile, in case you guys wanted to become friends or something. SO hit me up! And see ya next time. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Okay…okay. What in the blue HELL was she talking about this time? Has Hinata lost her marbles? Like, for real this time?

"Your permission to do whaaa?" was all I could muster.

Hinata twitched a bit. You could tell she was very uncomfortable with whatever situation she just inserted herself into. "I know, Kiba-kun…that you, um, love Naruto-kun."

Alright, was she, like behind me when I yelled it out loud earlier? Damn it, Kiba, maybe you shouldn't have been so happy about it. I sighed. "Why do you think that, Hinata?" It was sort of defeated, the way I asked it, but what choice did I have?

"Ano, I ran into Aiyoku-san earlier," she managed to fumble. Oh great. I forgot that walking vagina guessed my secret. I shouldn't be surprised that _anyone_ knows now. "I asked her where you, or Naruto-kun were. She told me that you guys had some business to take care of. Then, a little bit ago, I ran into Temari-san and asked her the same question. She told me that you shouted out how you love Naruto-kun, to everyone. So…I thought about it." She was beginning to visibly shake.

God, I felt horrible. I mean, this girl was so obviously obsessed with him that it was unhealthy. And for me, one of her best friends, to come up and just, I dunno, take the person she likes. Well, that's a pretty big douche move. "Hinata…I…"

"No, Kiba. I've seen the way that he's been looking at you lately. It's…got more emotion than the way he'll ever look at me. And, it would be selfish of me to get in the way of what could be a beautiful relationship," she continued. She was on the verge of tears, and the tension was very thick. I was getting emotional just watching her. "That's why I am telling you this, right now. I don't want you to consider my feelings in pursuing him, Kiba-kun. Do it for yourself!"

I had never seen Hinata exhibit such…emotional strength. It was very becoming, and I couldn't believe what she had just told me. She truly is an amazing friend. "Hinata…I don't know what to say. I just, it happened so suddenly. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry!" Did Hinata just yell at me? "I want you to be happy. I want _him _to be happy. And if I was the obstacle preventing said happiness of two of the most important people in my life, well then I just wouldn't be a very good person, now, would I?" Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was beginning to breathe heavily. "Just…take it and accept it Kiba. It's not easy for me to do this, you know!"

I was at a loss for words. I literally couldn't speak. I can't imagine how hard this had to be for her. "Hinata. Thank you." That was all I could say.

"Kiba, you're my friend," she said through broken heaves and sobs. "Naruto-kun is my inspiration. And as long as you're both close to me in my life, then I suppose I will be happy. But you need to understand that it will be hard for a while. For me to deal with it. But I will. For both of you. And for myself. Maybe now I can finally begin my own evolution." Her words were extremely touching. Like, seriously. I didn't know Hinata could be so…amazing.

I nodded, and pulled her into a hug. She denied me at first, but then just laid her head on my shoulders and wrapped her arms around me. I embraced her as tightly as I could, and could feel her shivering and her sobs soak into my chest. It was the least I could do for her. In all of this chaos and sadness, however, I was happy. I hadn't even thought about the effect it would have on Hinata if I were to pursue something with Naruto. But now that that's been taken care of, it still seems that a brick has been lifted off of my chest.

We walked to the hotel together, where I realized I had completely forgotten Akamaru all day. He was going to be so pissed at me for leaving him in that room all day. And with good reason too! I dropped Hinata off at her room and walked to the balcony. I let Akamaru out as well, after listening to about fifteen minutes of his bitching at me. Hey, I'd be pissed too if I was cooped up in a hotel all day in fucking Suna. Thank Hokage we'd be leaving tomorrow.

The Suna night was chilly. I let Akamaru pace around the balcony, which was pretty large. I could see Eva sitting on top of the roof from a distance, gazing at the moon. Which reminded me of Jonas, and all we had been through on this trip, and how badly I must have hurt him. Damn it! Jonas…what if he finds out about Naruto and I? Then he'll know I bullshitted him about my sexuality…and things would get sour again. I shook my head. That was for another day…hopefully.

"Penny for your thoughts," a cold voice from behind. I turned to see Shino of all people in the corner. That was weird. I don't recall a time when he initiated an unnecessary conversation with me before.

"Just thinking about getting out of this damned desert," I lied, giving him my signature cocky smirk. Akamaru arfed. He knew what was up.

Shino may have nodded, but you never know with him. "Of course. It seems that you have been distracted this trip. Is there something…you need to discuss?"

Was Shino asking me if I needed to confide in him about something? Okay, this trip _was _the weirdest thing I've ever done. "Nah, Shino. Is there anything _you _need to discuss?" What a day for Team eight, that's for sure.

He stirred a bit before answering me, but then finally gave me some sort of grunt. Which, I guess was Shino for 'no'. But he threw me another curve ball and said something else. "Well, I was hoping to talk to you about something."

Great! Was he going to give me permission to love Naruto, too? I mean, I guess it's okay that the entire team knows now. But shit, man! Can't a guy catch a break? "Shoot," I replied, after a war in my head.

"I couldn't help but notice you walking back here with your arm around Hinata. Is there something I should know?" he asked, almost like I was being interrogated. I almost sighed.

"What? No. She was upset about something, so I was comforting her and I walked her back to her room. Nothing more than friends," I responded coolly. It was almost comical to see his face relax.

"Oh, I see. I apologize for the inquisition." Everything was so formal with Shino. But I wasn't about to let this little thing go unnoticed. He had piqued my interest, after all.

"Why, Shino?"

"Hn…" he grunted. It was apparent that he was in no mood to answer in of my questions, but now the ball was in _my _court.

"Hey, you asked me a question, and I answered it no problem. So you could at least do me the honor of giving me a response that uses actual vocabulary. Use your big boy words, Shino. Come on." I smiled at my own polished wit.

"You're one to talk about 'actual vocabulary'. Nevertheless, you're right. I owe you an explanation for my uncalled for inquisition." Geez, does this guy read the dictionary for fun? "I was asking if you were together. I think it would affect our teamwork if you two were date, and then affect even more if you two were to break up. It was in our growth as Shinobi that I asked you. Nothing more, nothing less."

I nodded, satisfied with that answer. AKA, he liked Hinata and didn't want me chasing his booty. Hey, whatever, I had my own booty to chase. And what an attractive booty that was. I found myself beginning to daydream again when Akamaru barked me out of it. "Ah, I'm here. Alright Shino. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. You know, big day of traveling tomorrow. Then home at last!" I nodded goodnight and then gathered Akamaru. We headed for the room.

I laid in my bed, with Naruto coming to mind. It was a great feeling. If I was really in love, then it is as wonderful as everyone says it is. I just hope he doesn't reject me. Oh God. He must still be pretty upset. I totally fucked with him earlier today, and he's probably not going to be too happy about him when I go up to him and say "just kidding!" Ugh.

But thinking about his beautiful blue eyes, and his tanned skin, and the way his ass looked, and the way his lips felt on mine. It was beautiful. I found myself getting hard under the covers. Hey, Akamaru was snoozing away. What harm could it do to relieve myself for once during this trip? As my hand wormed it's way under the hemline of my boxers, I grinned. Tomorrow was going to be great.


	9. Why Kiba Hates Cherry Blossoms

**A/N: Sorry I'm a terrible liar and an even more terrible person. But I think most of you will forgive me for my lack of updates after this chapter. Regardless, I want to thank each and every one of you who reads this, as I really do appreciate the fandom. Hopefully this one will lull more in, and soon I'll be refreshing the first chapter to make it more hook-like, thus attracting more viewers into the actual realm of the story (hehe, I iz crafty, huh?)**

**Anyway, if any of you can look me in the face after reading this chapter, I will add you on Facebook (link in profile). But do note that FB is my public page, and not the place to discuss my sexuality or stories (hehehe). Without any more nonsensical babbling on my part, the sage of the poor Kiba continues! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Morning comes way to fast these days, I tell ya. One minute, I'm having the most wonderful dream of doing very, ahem, dirty things to Naruto, and the next I have Shino in my hotel room telling me that I should have been up half an hour ago. Well, shit.

After the menial hustle to grab all of my belongings and get myself looking halfway decent, I rushed out of the Suna hotel (thank the Hokage) and headed for the gates. It seemed we would be high-tailing back to Konoha on foot, which was fine with me. When I got there, it was my team and Team 12. I frowned upon not seeing Naruto.

"Hey, uh, where's Uzumaki? Late as always?" I mused. Nothing out of the ordinary about that. I saw Hinata shift uncomfortably. Damn it, this was going to be awkward as hell for a while.

"Actually, he came to me last night and told me he was leaving early," Kurenai retorted callously.

I almost face-faulted. Damn it. Oh well, it's not like we don't live in the same village or anything. I'll just talk to him about it later. I'm just glad I'll finally be getting home.

We were preparing our bags and things before we made the hike home, so I decided to sit on the fence post and rest my legs. Akamaru was obediently sitting next to me. That's when Jonas thought it was a good idea to come over and start talking to me.

"Hey Inuzuka, erm, Kiba," he said, looking down.

"Yeah?" I asked, unamused. With the awkwardness revolving around this mission, I wouldn't be surprised if he told me he was a secretly a woman. Hence why this mission will always be known to me as Mission Self-Discovery.

"Um, just wanted to say…uh, thanks. For, ya know, everything. I know it must be hella awkward for you to deal with all of the bullshit I've been putting you through the past few days, and I just wanted to let ya know how much I appreciate it. This mission's been, uh, eye-opening for me. Hopefully we can still be, ya know, buds." He sounded like a dorky teenager asking out a really hot chick. But at the same time, I found his speech to be surprisingly sweet.

"Uh, yeah, no problem. _Bud._" I gave him a pat on the back and a toothy grin, and I swear he blushed. Geez, to think this was the douche bag that was picking on me a week ago. He ain't got shit on this dude anymore. Ahem.

So, we couldn't get to Konoha fast enough. Kurenai told us she would report everything to Tsunade. Hinata half-heartedly waved at me before she left, with Shino trailing behind her. Note to self, hook the two socially retarded teammates of mine up on a date. Aven followed closely behind. I honestly don't know if I've ever said a word to him. Like, ever.

Eva and Jonas kind of lingered a bit. Did I ever tell you how Eva looks like a zombie in the middle of the day? What, with the nocturnal habits and whatnot. She smiled at me as she drug Jonas away, who looked back at me before he was pulled around the corner. Team 12 is so weird.

I looked down at Akamaru, who looked tired himself. "It's just you and me, buddy. At long last. Hopefully we don't have any more lame missions like that anytime soon." I decided to take him home and let me rest while I went out to find Naruto.

The first place I went to look was Ichiraku's, which was where he was nine out of ten times. As luck would have it, he wasn't there. Damn my luck. I turned around to leave and try his house, but of course, with my apparent new popularity, somebody subdued me.

"Hey Kiba!" It was Sakura. She came running up to me, a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. We never really talked before, so this had better be good.

"Sakura…"

"Hey, have you seen Naruto? I know you guys just got back from a mission," she asked, heaving. I guess she ran to catch up with me.

"No, I was actually just look-" I stopped, noticing her confusing glance, "um, nope. He actually left Suna last night."

"That's weird. Tsunade-sama wanted to see him. Well, if you see him, let him know," she requested. With my nod in the affirmative, she turned around and headed back for Hoe, erm, Hokage Tower. I decided to maybe try his house.

On my way there, there was a million things running through my head. What the fuck would I say? "Uh, hey Naruto, I was kidding yesterday. I really wanna jump your bones right now." Yeah, no. I was getting goosebumps and a nervous pain in the pit of my stomach. I got to his house. Hopefully he wasn't showering again. I can only take so much naked Naruto.

I knocked on the door, nervously. A few minutes after no response, I decided to leave. No harm, no foul, right? But no sooner than I turned around did the door open. "Oh."

That wasn't good. I turned around meekly to see a groggy Naruto. "Uh, hey."

"You need something?"

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. "Wanted to talk…got a minute?" I felt like I sounded just like Jonas did this morning.

After a moment of hesitation, he scowled. "Come on in."

Unsurprisingly, his place smelled like ramen and was almost completely trashed. We were both silent for what seemed like too long. "Um. Sorry."

I blinked. "For?"

"Kissing you yesterday. I had some, uh, ideas. Guess I was wrong about them." He couldn't stare me in the eye.

He was apologizing? That's not good. "What ideas?"

"I thought you were, uh, checking me out during the mission. It was weird at first but then I got to thinking and I totally would do…stuff…with a, uh, dude."

He was so unsure and it was cute as shit. Note to self, get rid of all of this sentimental hoo hah I'm feeling suddenly. And at the same time, his previous statement aroused me.

Before I could form a response, he chimed in again. "But when I acted on it, you made it perfectly clear you weren't interested. So if you're here to apologize for hurting my feelings or some bullshit like that, I don't really care. It's not like I've harbored any long-time emotions for you or anything."

Whoa now. "Slow down," I said calmly. "Yesterday was just a…reflex. It scared the shit out of me. But…" I didn't know what to say. Was it just going to be this cliché and easy?

His blue eyes stared at mine in confusion. "But…?" There was so much tension between us right then. So much pent up sexual frustration. He was wearing these loose-fitting running shorts and a t-shirt with that stupid whirlpool-shape on it. His little whiskers were on his face…God they were cute. Everything about him right now…just made me want to jump him.

I walked a little bit closer to him, closing the gap between us slightly. My eyes had to resemble a fucking zombie in the trance-like state I was in. I was just…overflowing with lust right now.

"So what…?" Naruto asked, obviously in a haze as well. "You just…walk up to me, all sexy-like, like everything is just going to be peachy…like it's all up to you."

I didn't listen to him very well. The growing bulge in my pants was doing all of my talking, and due to Naruto's loose choice of clothing, his was responding very well. "Uzumaki, shut up."

I grabbed the back of his head with my hand and pulled him into me fast. Our lips met, and I immediately felt a tingling sensation as the warmth from his mouth entered mine. I had kissed girls before, but nothing felt like this. He was so warm, soft, and, oddly, masculine. And that's what was getting me on the edge right now.

I felt his tongue probing my lips for entrance, so without any hesitation, I granted his request and felt the wet morsel against my own. Our warm tongues mashed together, fighting for dominance. I could hear him let out gasps as we made our kiss more passionate by the second. Who said first kisses had to be tender? This is, realistically, what two horny teenagers do the first time they realize that they've just gotten themselves into a really _hot _encounter.

He was now rubbing my back with his hands, reaching under my shirt and grabbing my back muscles. I followed suit, one hand in his hair, keeping him pressed against my mouth, while the other one trailed down to that ass that I've been fantasizing about for the past few days. I gave it one firm grab, and Naruto thrust into me, his bulge knocking against mine and sending a rush of pleasure through the both of us. He broke the kiss.

"Off," was all he muttered, before animally ripping off my shirt. He stared in awe at my muscles for a second as he ran his finger along my chest.

"I work hard for those," I muttered, intent on ripping his shirt off as well. "But I play harder." It was so corny, but when you're in a sexual craze, nothing like that really matters. I did as I intended and threw Naruto's shirt to the side, effectively forcing him onto the couch. We continued our vigorous kiss, as I began to grind into his bulge with my own. No on top of him, I was obviously in control.

His hands were all over my back, slowly inching their way under the back of the hemline of my boxers. I felt a couple of his fingers slip under them, so to gain him easier access, I slipped off my shorts. His hands went under the hemline and began to grope my ass as I thrust into crotch vigorously. Sure, it wasn't a girl, but it still felt damn good.

At the height of our pleasure, he stopped kissing me. "What?" I asked, a little pissed that he would stop at such a graphic time.

"I wanna try something," he said. "Get up and set on the couch."

Confused, I obliged, and sat in an upright position. He got off of the furniture and crawled over to me, placing one hand on each of my thighs and spread them apart. He looked up to me, lust filled in those beautiful blue eyes of his. He then lowered his head and started kissing my hardened dick through the fabric of my boxers. I leaned back in pleasure. He was going to give me a fucking blow job.

I could feel the moisture of his mouth on my dick through the fabric as he started to probe it with his tongue. Despite the layer between us, it still felt phenomenal. He licked up the shaft, wrapping his mouth around the tip of my head. "You're such a fucking tease. Just take off the boxers," I growled, my hands buried in his hair.

"If you say so," he mused, before slipping his fingers under the waste band.

And then, a knock at the door. "Naruto! Are you home? Tsunade wants you!"

Fucking Sakura.


	10. Cursed?

**Baaaack. And sorry once more for my terrible updates. Here's another chapter, though! Thank you to all of my loyal fans who keep checking back on this...love you guys. You make me feel like I should be writing this story. Anyway, in unrelated news, I took down my FB in profile, but PM me if you want to be friends and I will send you the link. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Say no, idiot. I swear, if he says yes I'll…

"Yeah, Sakura, one minute!"

Fucking moron. I looked at him incredulously, his mouth still inches away from my incredibly aroused dick inside my boxers. There was no way we weren't going to finish this. What the fuck was I supposed to do?

He squinted his eyes and hurriedly began to put his clothes back on. He pointed to a door in the corner that led to what I assumed was his room. I took the hint, grabbed my fallen clothes, and headed for it. Hokage help me, I'm going into his room. Who the fuck knows what kind of wonders I'll find in here.

I shut the door softly behind me and looked inside. I could honestly say I was surprised at how un-messy it was. Well, it was messy. There were clothes on the floor and everything, but it wasn't nearly as messy as I thought it would be. It also had a pleasant smell, which is sort of a big deal to we Inuzukas.

I began to put my clothes back on when I noticed a picture on his dresser. It was of his Genin team, Team 7, including Sasuke Uchiha. That Sasuke…what a fruit. That guy can drop off of a cliff for all I care. I never did see him through the obsession goggles that everyone else in the village seemed to. I'll probably never have to see him again, so whatever. It's kind of interesting to see that Naruto has this picture up, I guess. Maybe he liked Sasuke like that too…

My outrageous thoughts were soon interrupted (thankfully, blech) by the sound of Naruto and Sakura talking.

"…you need to go there, like, now if you want this mission. It's everyone who can."

"Now? Is it that important?" Naruto returned. "I was in the middle of a nap."

"A nap?" Sakura all but bellowed. I think I could hear her whack Naruto on his dome. "Naruto, this is a potential Sasuke-rescue mission! You have to be there to bring him back…please."

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

"Well…" A mission? He's not seriously considering this. We just fucking got back from Mission Self-Discovery, I mean, come on. "Did you say anyone who can?"

"Yes. There's already three people in her office awaiting further orders. I think it's a six-man limit to prevent discovery, but there are a lot of missions going on right now, and you're one of the only Genin left in Konoha," Sakura returned, her voice getting more bawly and annoying by the minute. Maybe that's my need for a cold shower talking. Bitch.

"Then yeah, I'll be there right away. I've got some people I can ask, too," Naruto responded. Wait, what? Oh, he was NOT thinking of bringing me on a Sasuke-rescue mission. That reject can stay with Orochimaru.

"Thank you so much, Naruto!" Sakura replied. "I'll walk there with you, okay?"

Damn. I could hear Naruto face-fault. "Uh, ok. But I have to shower real quick, I'm nasty. I'll meet you down the street in twenty?"

Twenty? That's not enough time for anything! GODDAMN IT, NARUTO!

"Alright. See you then." I heard the door close and then I broke out of his room, glaring him to hell.

"What the fuck?" I asked, my erection still prominent in my pants despite all of the bullshit that just occurred.

Naruto smiled at me so smugly that it almost made me drop my angry face. "Want to go on a mission with me?"

"To rescue Sasuke? I've got better things to do…like give Akamaru an enema. Shit, I'd rather give Chouji an enema." Fuck. No.

"Let me rephrase the question then. Do you want to go on a mission and share a tent and go off 'looking for traps' together? As much as we want?" he smiled at me, his cerulean eyes cocked in a way that could make only him sexy.

I had to ponder his meaning for a minute. Once I realized what he was laying down, I was instantly hard again. Oh. Pervert. "Well, now that you mention it, you strike a hard bargain. I think I might accompany you to Tsunade's office."

He grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

I shrugged. "I have to go and get Akamaru before I head to Hoe Tower. You meet up with your delusional friend and I'll catch you there in a few."

Naruto smiled. "Fair enough. See ya."

He leaned in for a hug, which was really awkward for me, but I leaned in and hugged him back. At first it was weird, but then he dipped his head on one of my shoulders and just nestled himself into me for a second. It gave me goosebumps, but at the same time made me feel very warm inside. Little bastard. Making me feel…feelings. This is not how I had planned things to go…at all. Fuck. In a good way. Yes, fuck in a good way.

"See ya." I broke the hug, ran my hand playfully through his hair, and headed out the door. Practically fucking skipping down the street to my house, I had to do my best to not focus on what had just went down. Can't be getting all hot and bothered in the middle of the street. I grabbed Akamaru (who was PISSED that he was being drug out so soon again) and headed to Hoe Tower. I'd have to make it up to him later.

When I walked into Tsunade's office, my mind kind of raced. Tsunade was sitting in her chair looking perturbed as usual. Sakura was at her side looking over some sheet of paper. "Kiba, good of you to join us. We're waiting on one more confirmed Shinobi for this mission."

I looked around. Naruto was on the far side of the room, strategically avoiding eye contact with me. Damn, that guy knows how to keep up an act. I completely forgot that people will go apeshit if they see me and him suddenly buddy buddy. We had to keep our act up.

Next to Naruto was a petit blonde girl dressed mostly in green. I had seen her several times before- she and her team had transferred her from Kusagakure (the grass village) during the Chunnin Exams after ours. I couldn't remember her name…but she was pretty good. Her whole cell was. Her twin brother was blind...and kind of really weird. Remember that blue-haired chick that worked with Gaara? Her brother Koori was also on this team, and he was a force to be reckoned with.

Next to her was Leland Buna, a Konoha native. He was in Cell 13, who by all rights was not a very bright cell. They also competed in the Chunnin Exams after ours. He was pretty strong, but not that bright. I remembered one of the girls on his team, Taeko, disappeared not too long ago. I wonder why we don't make a big deal out of searching for her. Oh well.

Standing between myself and Leland was Tenten, who was the kunoichi on that pedo Guy's team. She was a beast, though. I've seen her with those weapons…damn. I sighed. So this would be our team? Five people from five different squads, with almost no teamwork experience? This had better be a D-rank, just so we don't get killed.

"Alright, Sakura, give them the brief. I don't have time to wait for number six," Tsunade said dismissively before shoving another piece of paper into Sakura's hands.

"Okay, so there have been several reports of Sound Ninja sightings right on the border between their country and the Land of Fire. As you all know, we are eye-ball high in missions, and very few people could be mustered to check this out. One witness has claimed to have seen Sasuke Uchiha, so be weary. Your mission is to camp the border for at least two days and report anything suspicious. If necessary, set and dispatch traps. Defend yourselves, and if you can, capture someone and bring them back to Ibiki to gain intelligence. What you get out of this mission will determine the rank once you return. I assume one of you can brief the late arrival once he decides to show up. You will leave immediately following this meeting. Tsunade-san has placed Tenten in charge of the mission. Any questions?"

I had some. This sounded like the biggest pile of bullshit in existence. Whatever. Wonder who this mystery sixth person is. It doesn't really matter…although I'm not really in the mood to put up with Ino. Or anybody from Team 12. Or Lee. Blah, whatever. Wonder why Hinata or Shino never got the memo? Weirdies.

"Alright, well if that's that, head on to the gates. Tenten, stay here for a briefing on your role. She will meet up with you guys at the gates with the map. Best of luck, and see you soon," Tsunade said from her desk. I saw Sakura give Naruto a hug before he left. We headed to the gate as planned and waited.

I wanted to talk to Naruto, but I knew I couldn't, so I occupied my time playing with Akamaru. The next couple of days will either be the best in my life or completely suck a fuck. Here's hoping for the former, unless the latter is literal. Heh. Now I'm the perv.

"There that bastard is. Better late than never," Leland said softly, looking up.

I grumbled. Great, this bastard better be somebody…oh God. I really do think that the Hokage hates me. And so does fate. Fuck. This.

"Heya, bud, didn't expect to see ya again so soon."

And cue Jonas with that ridiculous toothy grin.

* * *

**So...what'd you think? Um, guess I'll HAVE to do lemon in the next chapter to make up for me being a terrible updater...anyway, hopefully you're all enjoying the story as it goes! Remember to leave me a review to let me know exactly what you think (I'm getting a lot of feedback on the OC's, which I love, so thank you for that). **


	11. Please, No Politics

**Yes, another update! Went a sort of different path with this chapter, tell me how you like it! I love your reviews and I want to thank you guys for supporting the story, it really means a lot. I'm going to try to be good and update more regularly, and I promise (PROMISE) that some juicy slashy (lemony) stuff is coming VERY soon. So enjoy this one and let me know what ya think! Love you guys, until next time.**

* * *

Seriously…like, every time? Every time I think I catch a break, some stupid ass shit has to go down and ruin it. What's the use of admitting my gay love for Naruto if every time we try to get nasty, a Jonas or a Sakura pops up to ruin it? Pointless. But I was promised sexy time in the woods, and if earlier was any indication, I'm thinking sexy time means fucking hell yeah sexy time.

"Jonas," I said in a friendly voice. "No joke." It would be even more important to mask my relationship with Naruto now that this closet case is back…who happens to be lusting after my ass. Is this the kind of shit girls deal with all of the time?

Before Jonas could delve further into conversation, Tenten showed up in a flash, holding the map to our destination in her hand. "It's not too far," she said easily. "If we don't see any trouble, we should be there by sundown. Two days will go by in a hurry."

"Hopefully," Leland sighed. I've never been on a mission with him, so I have no idea how good he actually is. In fact, aside from seeing a few neat tricks here and there, I don't know how half of the team does in missions. This would surely be a problem if, say, Orochimaru decides to stroll along the border of the Sound and see us chilling right there. Dead. Meat.

I looked over at Naruto, who was ready to get on the road. I could tell his mind was elsewhere, but it was hard to read that blonde ball of…cuteness? No, way too gay. I don't know where I was going with that. He was either thinking about me, or about the mission and potentially running into Sasuke. What is that in your gut, Kiba? A pang of jealousy? I _really _need to get a grip.

"Any questions?" Tenten asked, examining the group as if she was just now realizing how fucking random this was. "Random." See?

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed. "What if we run into something dangerous? Doesn't Tsunade realize this squad can't do shit for teamwork?"

"She wouldn't have sent us on a mission like this if she thought it'd be too dangerous. There'd be a lot of teams getting screwed if we were to die out there," Tenten mused, looking over the group once more. She then pivoted on her foot and burst into a sprint, the rest of us instinctively following. We kept pace with each other enough to engage in conversation. "Yeah, six Konoha squads out a member. I don't know about you guys, but Neji would have murdered Lee long ago if I weren't there to keep the calm."

I rolled my eyes. What a crazy squad _that _was. That Guy guy…I mean, green spandex? And even that wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for the complimentary bowl cuts and caterpillar-esque eyebrows. Sigh, I'm digressing. Neji and Tenten seemed to have their heads on straight, which is good considering she's been put in charge.

"We're already down a member," Leland added sadly, speaking of his teammate who went missing a few months ago. For some reason, it was kept very hushed up, especially considering how much publicity Sasuke's disappearance caused. Whatever, Uchiha boy's been stealing glory for ages now, everyone should be used to it.

"Is anyone even searching for Taeko?" the blonde girl asked. Damn, I suck at names. I hope she doesn't address me anytime soon. But yeah, Taeko was Leland's teammate that went missing. "Last I heard they saw her over where we're headed. Think maybe she was looking for Sasuke?"

Naruto and Leland both flinched at the question, which immediately irritated me again for some reason. What is this? Blech. Why does he care about that guy so much? I might have to ask him. Then again, maybe not. I do not like what this whole 'love' thing is doing to me. Bull. Shit.

"Kimiko and I have racked our brains trying to figure out why she would leave, and if it was even her decision," Leland said shortly to the blonde. I found his word choices ironic considering both he and his other teammate Kimiko were definitely _not _known for their startling intellect. He had a disgruntled look on his face though, so I held my tongue. "She never said a word about Sasuke. You hear something else, Reika?"

Oh, Reika. _That _was her name. Try to remember for next time. Wait, what was it again? Fuck! I can't really keep a focus on things with that steamy Naruto encounter I had earlier. Damn, I think I'm getting hard just thinking about it…forgiving my bluntness, of course. But damn Naruto, we better be 'setting up traps' sooner than later.

"Just offering an alibi to the alternative," Reika responded coldly before falling back a little. Leland scowled immediately but didn't say anything to push the issue. She was talking about how the popular opinion around Konoha was that Taeko left to join Sasuke and Orochimaru, as she was last seen heading out that way. It's so hushed up, it's hard to tell what's actually happened, but I think Leland and Kimiko are both keeping something key from the rest of us on the issue.

Feeling slightly awkward, I dropped back a little to talk to Naruto, who smiled at me when we briefly met eyes. Jonas, who was several yards behind us, gave me a look after I smiled, but then he shook his head and turned away. Holy shit I hope he didn't see me smiling at Naruto. That motherfucker will know something is up immediately. This mission is going to be harder than I thought. No pun intended.

I decided not to talk to Naruto like I originally planned, which would have been a key tip-off as it would be strange to see the two of us suddenly conversing like friends. Instead, I threw Jonas a curve ball by dropping back a _little _further to keep up with him. Akamaru yelped from my jacket in protest to the constant change of speeds, but I patted him and he was good again.

Jonas looked over with a surprised slight smile on his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure, gorgeous?" he asked in a mock woman's voice.

I managed a grin. "You, me, and Naruto again, huh? Hokage's got us working over time. What happened to Eva and Aven?"

Jonas raised an eyebrow in thought. "I'm not too sure, but if I had to guess I'd say Eva's sleeping and Aven is in some dark alley somewhere trading something illegal." He grinned at his pseudo-joke, obviously impressed with himself. I rolled my eyes. How could I forget that Team Twelve is weird as shit? "What about you? Where's, uh, Captain Cockroach and, uh, Hyuuga?"

Jonas must be as bad at remembering names as I was. "Hinata and Shino? I don't know, probably being socially awkward around each other. They didn't get the memo about this mission, so I guess they were busy doing something else." Come to think of it, maybe they're having a passionate love fest right now and everything will be awesome and not awkward and…wait, what? I'm grossing myself out.

Jonas laughed and nodded. "What do you think about this mission?" he asked suddenly, his voice slightly more serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The fuck? I think it's lovely and would like to ask it out? What does he mean, it's a freaking recon mission, the opposite of exciting. Well, unless you have a Naruto to make sexy, wonderful love to, but HEY, NOT going down that road again. I need mental censors for when my thoughts betray me. Damn, that ass.

"I don't think this is just another one of Tsunade's 'keep the kids busy' cheapskate missions. I think there's something out there that they want us to see," Jonas continued in a slightly paranoid tone, which was weird because I had never seen him like this. The many sides of Jonas.

"I'm not following you," I said honestly. Seriously, is he a conspiracy theorist now? Where's he getting this? Unless he's right, which would probably be equally as scary.

"The reason I was late to meet up for the briefing was because I stopped to listen to a conversation between Kakashi and Anko. They were talking about the Sound, and Orochimaru, and Sasuke. Something's happening there, I think, and they want us to see what it is," Jonas explained, keeping his tone rather hushed. He had definitely piqued my interest at this point, but I was still not sure I believed him.

"Why would they send us instead of a Jonin or ANBU squad, then?" I asked. "We're practically a new team considering we have absolutely no teamwork at all."

"That's where I get lost," Jonas admitted, his brow furrowing. For a second, the way his eyes looked reminded me of myself: feral, capable of ripping something to shreds, yet sentient and emotional. Big words, I know. Shino's been rubbing off on me. "The only thing I can think of is that we'd get Orochimaru's attention. Maybe that's what she wants. I don't think Tsunade feels that Konoha is truly safe with him still out there. But she doesn't want to start something, because that would damage Konoha politically,"

"So she's sending us to get his attention in hopes that he'll make the first attack? That seems rather cruel for Tsunade," I returned. If that were in any way true, I'd feel a little sick at my stomach. I know other villages get away with bloody, barbarian-like rituals and rites, but I thought we were better than that here in Konoha.

"Then you don't know about government and war, my friend," Jonas said simply. "Cruelty and lying and manipulation…it's how things are kept running smoothly. A few get hurt for the greater good of many. It's always been that way."

I growled but bit my lip. I wasn't about to argue politics with Jonas, but the topic did get me so involved that I forgot about both his sexuality and mine. However, the orange blur several yards ahead of me quickly pulled my attention toward it once again, as if Naruto were his own little whirlpool of attention. Well, no pun intended once more.

I was about to retort back to Jonas when suddenly Tenten stopped. The rest of us stopped yards ahead, realizing that she had stopped. We were all silent, as our training had told us to be, but we all looked to Tenten. She was frozen, her right hand on her weapon pouch at her side. Her eyes looked out to the woods to our left. Travelling in plain sight was much faster, but it also attracted trouble. She probably heard some bandits trying to sneak up on us.

I sniffed the air, and Akamaru and Jonas did the same. After a few sniffs of nothing, I was soundly convinced no one was there. Jonas nodded at me, indicating he reached the same conclusion. Naruto was ready, his hand in front of him clenched into fists. Leland was a few feet away, his left arm gripping the bandaged hilt of a large, coal-black spiked club he had attached to his back. I noticed Reika, too, looking down at the ground as if it were saying something to her. However, if there was nobody to smell, nobody was here. Three of Konoha's most powerful noses couldn't all be fooled.

"Tenten, nothing's here, so we should-"

"Shh!" she hissed, looking at Reika intently, who had unattached her own weapon very slowly. She had something I had never seen before- a sphere about the size of a soccer ball that was made of wood but rounded out so it rolled perfectly. It had several grooves in it, but I don't know what they were for other than aesthetics.

Suddenly, Reika performed a series of hand seals at an alarming rate. "Grass Release: Green Exodus!" she cried, leaping high into the air with her ball in her hand. Flipping downward, she launched the ball toward the ground, which hit and ricocheted straight back up to her. The grooves were now glowing bright green. With another flip, she brought her foot down to meet the ball at its peak and sent it crashing to the ground at an extremely high velocity. As soon as it touched the grass, it was absorbed into the earth as if it were water. Seconds later, there was about a dozen explosions of grass, revealing just as many shinobi. They drew their weapons and looked to us venomously.

I snarled. Wow, travelling underground to avoid detection. It's all so obvious…especially now that their smell was clearly evident. These were ninja from Kusagakure, the Hidden Grass. What the hell did they want? Leland and Naruto both tensed, with the former releasing his weapon and bringing it to his side.

As Reika reached down to the grass to retrieve her weapon, one of the Kusa Shinobi stepped forward. He was wearing a large rice hat with Kusa's emblem branded across the top. He had two katana strapped to his waist, his hand on the bottom one. Only his beady eyes were visible through a mask he was wearing, but he narrowed them at Reika and began to pull his sword out.

Suddenly, all of his men followed suit, pulling out swords and holding them dangerously in front of themselves. With a thrust from the man's sword, the others roared into the air and then charged. I wrinkled my face and readied myself, running into battle. Nobody had better fucking touch Naruto.


End file.
